Highschool DxD- Blood Angel
by KillaMojo
Summary: Alright people, here's the first Highschool DxD fanfic I made, I think its been two days since I made my OC bio and i took everyone's opinion into consideration and made some changes! So i hope you enjoy my story and please give a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes: Here's a little info to know some of the things that I put in the story so you can understand it better and not be confused when reading it and I also was kind of confused on transitioning from one person to the next when you see it later so R&R and enjoy!**

**'HI'- Is Thinking or Thoughts.**

**"HI"-Is Speaking or Talking.**

**Chapter One: Meeting New Friends or Foe's?**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock sounds immediately awaken a young man named Blake Travistine from his slumber who is wearing a white T-shirt and black boxers. Blake then places his hand over the alarm clock, making it stop its ringing noise from echoing inside his head.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

He then looked at the time on his alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30 am. He then started to get a little agitated by the fact that he hates waking up early in the morning unless it was important but he then realized why he woke up so early.

"Oh yeah, I have school today. Damn, I completely forgot about that. Oh well, time to get ready then."

And with that, Blake jumped off his bed and started his usual morning routine which was washing up and putting on his clothes for school. He wore the standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy with a black beanie that had blue flames outlining the beanie and his school bag. He then started to exit his room by climbing up a pair of stairs which was in his room and then pushed open two large doors that lead to the outside world. Once outside, he closed the two doors and started heading inside the church in which he lived in for only about a week after his arrival to Japan from America.

He opened two larger sized doors that were about three times his size and saw the interior of the church. The main area was filled with wooden benches that were on separate sides of the room, creating a large aisle in the middle of them. There was also a large glass chandelier above the entire room that was glistening beautifully. The windows were painted vividly with images of events and people from the holy bible with many different colors. The walls were painted white and the floor carpet was blue and there stood a podium at the end of the room with a wooden statue of the holy savior known as Jesus Christ.

Blake then heard footsteps echo through the room and saw a man wearing a priest uniform with glasses and smiling coming from another room. This man had grey hair that was combed all the back and was holding a larger version of the bible with him, he was a middle aged man at around his early 50's.

"Blake, breakfast is ready now so you can go eat it."

"Aren't you going to eat Father Hisaowa?"

"No need to worry about me Blake, after all we can't have you miss your first day of school now can we?"

"Thank you Father."

Blake then left the main area and headed towards the church kitchen area which was separated with a small but big hallway. After Blake passed through the hallway he finally managed to reach the church kitchen and opened the doors leading inside. The kitchen was by no means small but when compared to the main area of the church then it was small but it had a large steel fridge with two gas stoves, two sinks, and with a microwave too. The kitchen was large enough to have a small area big enough for a family sized dinner table of five people in a circle. There was also a small island in the kitchen where you can just place things on it like the white marbled counters. The cabinets were made of wood and the floor was made of white tiles.

Blake could never figure out how the old man could get the money to make both the church and the kitchen look so amazing but he didn't have time to think about it because when he checked his watch, he had only about fifteen minutes to eat and go to school. Blake then made a dash for the breakfast food and tried to eat down as much as possible but as he consumed more food at a fast rate, he immediately received a shock throughout his entire body making him collapse down onto the floor.

'Damn it, not now of all times!' he thought as he was struggling to recover from his painful shock. He then looked at his watch and saw that he only had ten more minutes left until school began. He immediately left the kitchen and went through a door that lead to outside and ran like hell to go to school. Although it was his first day at school, it had begun about a week before after he arrived to Japan from America. The reason why he left America to go to school in Japan was because he had orders to go there and just be stationed there from the holy church.

You see, Blake was no ordinary person and he knew that well enough to know the existences of angels, devils, and fallen angels. Blake was an orphan who was abandoned at a church in America and grew up in a religious and rebellious life style. It wasn't until one day his church was mysteriously attacked by a rogue devil and his foster parents who were a priest and a nun were killed. In anger and rage, Blake released his sacred gear and killed the devil with ease and once he killed it he went unconscious until he was rescued by operatives from the Holy Church in America. The people who were in charge saw the capabilities of the small boy of only seven and trained him to be an operative under their command and so trained him to become a killing machine until they found out about his flaws when he was only ten and some other secret.

Over the years when he started killing devils, sinners, and fallen angels, he started to become insane. He saw hallucinations and had terrible nightmares after killing dozens of devils and fallen angels alike nonstop. It wasn't until one mission where he had killed a large group of rogue devils and suddenly went berserk through the whole entire town in which he was deployed in. It took the combined strength of over five elite operatives to incapacitate him and bring him back to HQ. After being tested on by medical professionals and also priests, they confirmed that his sacred gear was causing him to lose all sense of his mind and making it warped after killing so many people.

After some months of recovery, Blake was back into killing again but this time he was under heavier supervision until he can control and perfect his sacred gear and not lose become insane. More years went by and he earned many nick names such as "The Devil's Saint", "Hell's Crusader", and "Blood Angel" and there were even rumors spreading that he was a devil that was tamed by the Church but he never cared for false rumors. When he reached the age of 17, he was then sent over to the Far Eastern Branch of the Church and was ordered to be stationed there under the supervision of Father Hisaowa and that he must go to a special school called Kuoh Academy.

Back into the present, Blake has reached the gate of Kuoh Academy and is now running towards his first period class. Blake then checked his wrist watch and saw that he only had a minute left before the bell rings and he would be late.

"I CANNOT BE LATE TO CLASS!"

Blake kept on repeating the same sentence over and over until he saw his first period class in his sights, he felt a moment of relief but then saw a hallway clock reaching the first period bell which was going to be in ten seconds. Blake then ran as fast as his legs would allow and he almost reached the door but he only had a second left to get in class or face a terrible punishment.

"FUCK IT! IT'S ALL OR NOTHING NOW!"

Blake then dived through the classroom doors and face planed against the teachers podium. Everyone in the room was either shocked or laughing but Blake tried to ignore both the sounds and the pain. Eventually Blake stood up in front of the class and the bell had already passed once he dove inside, the classroom teacher was giving him a mean look.

"Please do not dolphin dive in my classroom, it is very rude to do so."

"I am sorry sensei."

The teacher then made a smile and looked back at the rest of the seated classroom.

"Class, this is a new transfer student who came from America, let's all give him a good year!"

The class then started clapping and Blake felt a little out of place but nonetheless felt happy that he was in his class on time because he knew that if he didn't then he would get the shock of his life which he really didn't need.

"Alright then, please introduce yourself."

Blake first looked at each one of his classmates carefully, when his eyes lay upon a male classmate of his, he felt something evil coming from him. The male classmate was at the same height as him, he had light eyes, brown hair, and wore the school uniform but the male student also looked at Blake for a moment and looked away. When Blake looked at him as the other male did, he saw fear or hesitation in his eyes, Blake then made a small smile.

'So that guy must be either a devil or fallen angel then, seeing as how he had hesitation or fear in his eyes he must be a low class one or very weak. Well since I was just ordered to be stationed here I'll just let him be, as long as he refrains from hurting people."

Blake thought to himself quietly until he heard someone talking to him.

"Umm, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

It was his sensei giving him a confused look, lake then realized he forgot to introduce himself to the classroom and so felt a little embarrassed.

"My name is Blake Travistine, I came over from America because of my current occupation, and I hope that we will all get along with each other."

The class then became surprised by the fact that Blake said he came to Japan because of his current status and occupation. Blake heard many of them whisper that he was probably rich or from a large company and is the CEO of it which were all false.

"Alright everyone, that's enough now! You can all ask him questions after school is over! Blake, your seat will be next to Issei's."

She then pointed at an empty seat that was next to the same person who looked at Blake with fear. Blake then made a small smile and then walked towards the empty seat while thinking to himself.

'So his name is Issei huh? Well I hope he won't have to be put out of school permanently for reasons unknown.'

Blake then sat down in his seat and soon the teacher began talking about the day's lesson, Blake looked at Issei for a brief moment and saw that he was staring outside the window looking as if he was daydreaming. He then saw his face change to a happier look which made Blake cringe out a little and then Blake looked away and just paid attention to the lessons.

The whole entire day was nothing but lecture after lecture and soon Blake was getting pretty tired of it all, when he tried to sleep through a lesson though he would get a sudden jolt that would immediately wake him up and pay attention in class which sometime scared other students who were next to him. A bell rang signaling that the school day was over and that all students could go home for the day, Blake packed his bag up and pulled it over his shoulder and started walking through the hallway to exit school. Suddenly Blake felt a chill down his spine and looked around the hallway to find Issei walking with another person.

This person was a male student, he had a handsome face, with blue eyes, and blonde hair but as they were walking, women began whispering and talking to each other as they were walking like "Why is Issei with him?", "Kya~ its Kiba!", and some other junk that Blake ignored except for the name.

'So that blonde guy is Kiba then? I'm guessing he must be another devil or fallen angel then. Well since their walking together going somewhere, I guess they must be meeting up with other people like them then. Well since I'm here already and they're going to their other friends then I might as well take care of a problem before it gets any bigger of a nuisance.'

Blake then followed the two to a structure that was the old school house after school, Blake followed closely to them but made sure that he hid himself well enough and was far from them so that they won't notice him. The two went inside the school house and Blake stopped only a few meters away from the entrance while hiding behind a tree.

'Well this was easier than I thought, I just go in there, spy on them, and slip away but I have to take care of to be careful of course.'

Blake then walked out from behind the tree and went to the front door and opened it and went inside. The corridor was long and the interior was colored in crimson red, including the carpet. Blake then spotted a large door at the end of the hallway that had yellow tape all over it and he also spotted a door with noise coming from it. Blake first sneaked up to the door emitting noise and placed his ear on the door and then heard voices of many different people talking to each other and then he heard a showering noise.

'What the hell, who the hell is taking a shower right now?"

Blake placed his eye through the door lock and peeked through to find out what was happening inside but unknown to Blake; he saw a bathtub with its curtains closed but he saw a figure just well enough to see the outlines, including the breasts.

'OH NO! I MUST LOOK AWAY NOW!'

But it was too late; Blake then received a large shock through his body he tried to yell out in pain but immediately covered his mouth from the shock and muffled it out. Suddenly the door was smashed open by a flying couch but Blake managed to avoid the hit and immediately jumped out through one of the hallway windows.

'SHIT! BETTER MAKE A RUN FOR IT!'

He then heard a large noise and looked behind him and saw that there was a large tree coming right at him and it was close enough to where he didn't have enough time to dodge or outrun it.

"FUCK! WELL THERE'S NO CHOICE NOW!"

A blue flame then consumed both of his hands and he turned around and stopped running to confront the tree. The flames then disappeared and there were two black trench knives with the knuckles having small sharp spikes on each of them and the blades were large and sharp. Blake then slammed his fist against the tree when it almost reached him, the tree was shattered into pieces and only splinters and small pieces of wood were left of the tree. He then heard a rumbling noise coming from above and he immediately barrel rolled out to dodge what was incoming and a lightning struck where he once was. Then he felt a killing intent behind him and immediately turned around and blocked a sword strike from hitting his face, he then looked at his attacker and saw that it was Kiba who he was following earlier. Kiba then jumped away and then started to summon more swords from the ground and then pulled out a large menacing one but it didn't affect Blake at all.

Blake then looked behind him and saw two women standing before him. One was taller than the other and had a long black hair made into a long ponytail. She was beautiful and had a very attractive figure that almost sent a shock to Blake. The other woman was smaller compared to her in both height and in figure but she had unique yellow eyes and short silver hair which reminded him of a cat. Oddly enough though, the taller woman had a smile on her face while the smaller one was just blank like a white chalkboard with no emotion.

"So I see you're alive still and that you possess a sacred gear as well. So tell me, why were you sneaking up on us?"

A woman the same height as the black haired woman appeared between the two; Blake almost received a shock because she also had a very attractive figure and charm to her. Blake mostly focused on her red crimson hair and here radiant eyes too.

"Well aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

Blake was hesitant for a moment but calm down soon after but he had a train of thoughts and questions run through his head, who was this woman and her friends, is she a major threat, and so on. Blake then also saw Issei stand right next to the crimson haired woman and he had a shocked look to his face but then he also saw something on his arm, a large red spiked gauntlet with a large green crystal in the middle and Blake realized that Issei possessed a sacred gear like him.

"Buchou be careful! This man is very dangerous! I only met him this morning but he had a very dangerous aura to him!"

"Well I can sense that too Issei but something feels very strange from that man. Akeno, can you sense it too?"

"I can Buchou but I can't see any dark aura from him though. Do you think he might be one of those?"

"Well we can't rule out that possibility but he might just only posses just the sacred gear but either way though we can't have him keep spying on us so we have to take him back and do what we can to get answers."

"And what if I refuse?"

The two women then turn their heads towards Blake who was still standing there, he had a menacing look towards them but the crimson haired woman just only smiled a bit.

"Then we would have to destroy you if you don't cooperate, so you either come with us and explain everything you know or we have to eliminate you, so please choose wisely."

The crimson woman then smiled again and Blake only stood motionless to think of his choices. He has to choose either to back down and goes with the woman to talk with her or he fight them to the death. Blake stood there pondering on what to do until the crimson woman took a few steps forward.

"So tell me, do you happen to be with the Church?"

Blake was silent but he thought that he might as well talk to get some information on who they are and what they want.

"Yes, I work for the Church as an agent."

"Do you have any experience in killing devils or fallen angels?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be standing here today."

The crimson haired woman stood silent and so did the rest of her comrades. Blake then thought that there was no way they could be regular humans or any fallen angel so he then decided that he was confronted with devils and the woman talking to him was apparently their leader.

"Tell me one last thing then: are you an angel?"

That was one question that Blake hesitated to answer because he didn't even know it. He never sprouted any angel wings or had a halo obviously and he never knew his heritage or family so he went with another answer that they would hopefully accept.

"No, I'm not an angel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

The crimson woman then looked at Blake with a serious look as if she was examining him and Blake did the same as well but trying to avoid certain specific areas. After a few minutes passed, the crimson haired woman then looked at all of her teammates and smiled.

"Well it looks like you are telling the truth then."

She then smiled at Blake and bowed her head down and looked back at him again.

"My name is Rias Gremory and these are people of my peerage."

She then began to point at each one of them individually.

"The one with many swords in the ground is Kiba; he is my knight, the woman on my left is Akeno who is my queen, the one on my right is Koneko and is my rook, and the one behind me is my pawn Issei."

They all then got back together on a little group behind the crimson haired woman. Blake saw that Issei had a worried face, Akeno had a smile on hers, Kiba had one too, and Koneko just had a blank face as usual. Blake then made a small sigh and made his sacred gear disappear in a ball of blue flames and then vanished. Rias then walked forward to Blake and Blake himself did nothing but just standing there and looked as a magnificent beauty come to him. Once Rias came closer to him, she stopped only a few feet away from him and took an even closer look for only one minute and smiled again.

"For a man who is working for the Church, you sure are friendly to devils."

Blake was blushing only a little bit where you only had to be next to him to notice,

'Damn, that cuteness is just not fair at all.' he thought while looking at Rias and her charms.

Blake then looked away from Rias for a moment to get his mind focused on the task he had on his mind.

"Well since I answered all your questions Gremory, I need to ask you some questions too."

Rias then made a little blush.

"Please don't call me by last name, it makes me feel old, just call me Rias."

"Well ok then Rias, I need to know: are you a devil?"

"Well of course I am and so is everyone else here."

Everyone then sprouted their devil wings from their backs except for Issei which Blake thought that he must have been recently reborn a devil then. Rias then looked at Blake with a smile which made Blake blush again but he managed to regain his composure.

"Now tell me Rias: what are you devils doing here at a school like this?"

"Well umm…oh that's right, you never told me your name?"

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Blake Travistine."

Suddenly Rias had a shocked look to her face but then turned into a serious gaze.

"So you're the one who's killed hundreds of devils and fallen angels in America then? I heard about you through a report I received from a friend of mine over there. I never expected to actually meet you seeing as you were in a different country."

"Well I assure you Rias; I'm not here to kill devils or fallen angels unless I have to or ordered to so you have nothing to fear, well for now."

"What brings a member of the church from America to Japan then?"

"They never told me. Well they never tell me a damn thing those lazy bastards."

Blake then felt a large shock going through his body as if he was hit by a tazer and hit the ground, Rias and everyone else had a surprised look on their face when she saw Blake fell. Blake then managed to stand up and shook his head to get his mind focused.

"Are you alright Blake?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"What just happened to you?"

"It's my sacred gear called Penance, I basically can't do any sins small or large or I risk getting divine punishment from it but I get used to it but it's been a while since I used my sacred gear or done any sins so the shocks are sort of new to me but I'm fine."

"So if you sin then you receive punishment? Like what kind of punishments?"

"Well it varies from small things like a small shock to even bigger ones like nausea or large headaches but there temporary but I rather not do any heavy sins since I don't want to end up getting killed or worse tortured by my own sacred gear."

"Wow it must feel like a burden or a curse with that sacred gear."

"Sometimes it is but its how you use it and the experience with it that helps but in summary as long as I don't do any heavy sins or large amounts of sinning then I should be fine."

"Wait then what about earlier when you were spying on us? We didn't detect you until Koneko heard some strange sounds from the door. What made you make so much noise?"

Blake then looked away and blushed heavily enough for Rias to notice in which she also blushed too and smiled.

"I see, considering that your sacred gear is a burden it's understandable. So what was your question again Blake?"

Blake then turned his head around to look at Rias but without blushing and more serious.

"I wanted to know why devils like your group are doing at the school. I just need to know if you're going to cause any trouble or anything worse for the students here."

"You don't have to worry about anything Blake, we won't cause any harm or trouble to the students here but by the way, have you met the other devil group?"

"The other group, so there are more of you here then?"

"Well yes, the other group is the student council but I can assure you they won't cause any harm to the students here."

'Hmm, I didn't know that there was another group here but if Rias says that they won't harm them then I'll believe her.'

Blake just stood there thinking to himself while Rias and the others were just standing there looking at him. They all thought that he was a little weird but friendly since he hasn't tried harming them. Rias then started to turn around and walk back to the school house and everyone else followed her while Blake looked at the group and was going to say something until Rias turned.

"You don't have anything to worry about Blake; I can assure you that but just know that I won't tolerate any harm towards my peerage."

Rias then made a small smile towards Blake and turned around to walk back towards the school house while Blake just made a shrug with his shoulders and left the school area with his bag. Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno started a conversation while walking towards the school house.

"So how was he Buchou?"

"He seems friendly but we cannot underestimate him at all, he has a very powerful aura to him so be careful with him Akeno."

"Hey Buchou, what was with that guy falling down to the ground earlier?" Issei asked in the conversation.

"Oh, it's just his sacred gear called Penance, he told me everything about especially whenever he makes a sin and he receives divine punishment for it." Rias smiled as she was pointing her finger out.

"So he get's divine punishment whenever he sins? How exciting!" Akeno said while licking her lips.

**Meanwhile…**

Blake was walking back to the church until he felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

'Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to get hurt a lot more than usual?' he thought while walking to church even faster.

**Back to Rias and her group.**

'Oh no, I wonder what she's thinking about doing with Blake?' Issei thought to himself with fear. He then thought up of some images of Akeno sexually harassing Blake and then Blake getting hit with lightning every time he was harassed.

'Ah man I would like to get sexually harassed by Akeno even if I was hit by lightning, it's worth it!' Issei thought as he made a large smile to himself in which Rias made a small sweat drop.

'Well Issei seems to be enjoying himself but we can't rule out the fact Blake killed hundreds of devils and angels alike so we have to be cautious around him but he seems to be friendly so we will only just stay put and watch what happens next.'

Rias and her group finally make it back to the old school house and start off their agenda while Blake stays in his room at the church for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Burn the Heretic

**Story Notes: Here's a little info to know some of the things that I put in the story so you can understand it better and not be confused when reading. I also placed some good fan service for Blake X Akeno in this chapter while including some kick ass action! Tell me what you think and R&R and enjoy!**

**'HI'- Is Thinking or Thoughts.**

**"HI"-Is Speaking or Talking.**

**Chapter Two: Burn the Heretic**

**After some time passed, Blake finally reaches the Church and heads down into the basement next to the Church and rests.**

Blake lay down on his bed while still wearing the school uniform and was just thinking about how his first day at Kuoh Academy was like.

'Let's see, all I did today was just listening to boring lectures and lessons, met a small group of devils who are much more different than the devils I fought in America, and they appear to be friendly. Well I consider this pretty much a long and tiring day.'

"Blake dinner is ready so come to the kitchen and eat!" Hisaowa spoke loudly through the intercom that he installed in Blake's room so he can give him messages without having to walk to talk to him.

"Alright Father Hisaowa, what are we having?"

"A nice American dinner like steak with mash potatoes with gravy and steamed vegetables."

"Wow sounds good, alright I'm leaving now."

The intercom went silent and Blake decided to change out to his regular clothes whenever he was at home at the church which consisted of gray sweat pants, black boxers, and a white T-shirt. Once done changing into his clothes, Blake then went outside to the church kitchen and found a delicious aroma when he was at the door, Blake then opened it and went inside and found that the dinner table was filled with great food that Blake could just devour. He also saw Hisaowa sitting at the dinner table praying but then opened his eyes once done and then looked at Blake.

"Well what are you waiting for Blake? Come sit down and eat."

Blake then walked over to the dinner table and began to eat his dinner but while eating he started to think more of the events of his first school day and decided to ask Hisaowa a few questions.

"Hey Father Hisaowa, you don't happen to know who Rias Gremory is do you?"

Hisaowa then stopped eating just as he was about to put a piece of cut steak in his mouth. He put his fork down and looked at Blake with his usual happy demeanor.

"Yes I do happen to know of her, why ask?"

"It's just that I happen to meet her today and her friends too and they seem to be friendly but I just wanted to know more about them and seeing as your this town's priest and your part of the Church I just wanted to see if you knew them."

As Blake was waiting silently, Hisaowa started to eat his food again but tried to keep talking at the same time.

"Well for starters I do know of her and her family. First off, Rias is a pure-blooded, high class demon who will become the heiress of the Gremory Clan. So Blake, do you happen to know of the clans of hell?"

Hisaowa looked at Blake who put up a confused look and started chuckling to himself.

"Well I'll take that as a no then, I'm surprised at the fact you never knew about any of hell's clans."

"They never tell me anything important except who to kill so I never knew demons existed in clans."

"Well then I will start off with some general information for you. There exist seventy-two clans in hell and Four Great Satans, the Gremory clan is part of the seventy two clans and also has a Great Satan in that clan as well."

Hisaowa then took a sip of his glass water and then began to speak while Blake just sat there being fascinated with information.

"As you already know, devils do have ranks from low class, to middle class, and finally high class devils. Have you ever encountered any high class demons?"

"Maybe once or twice in my career but meeting Rias was probably only the third time I ever met one but I never actually fought against one at all. I have fought against many middle class devils before and killed some but many either escaped or were killed. I definitely fought against many, many low class devils and killed them all and a majority of them were rogue devils." Blake said as he was counting his fingers and added numbers in his head.

"Well do you happen to know about the Great War between the angels, devils, and fallen angels?"

"Well I have heard about it but all I know is that it was a great war that left unimaginable amounts of casualties on all sides."

"You are correct, the Great War left many sides with unimaginable amounts of casualties and that's what ended the Great War, no victors for any side, only defeats. Now I will ask you this, do you know of the Evil Pieces system?"

"The Evil Pieces system, is that a game or something?"

"Well you are right and wrong. When the war ended, the sides lost a majority of their numbers and had to resort to using ways to increase their numbers. The Evil Pieces system was created by the devils to increase their numbers, officially there only exists 34 of the devil clans but there are still remnants of all the other clans. Basically, it is used to reincarnate any race into becoming a devil whether they are human or even a fallen angel but there are no known cases for a regular angel."

"So what about the game part of the Evil Pieces system?"

"The other parts of it are used as a game for devils for their standings in the social under world, the more you win the more powerful and respected you are, is that all you wanted to know?"

"Well I think that's all but thank you for the information."

"You're welcome Blake."

Blake and Hisaowa then continued eating dinner and then finished about ten minutes later and washed up the dishes and did their usual routines. Blake went back to his room and started to play video games on his VX3 and Hisaowa did some more prayer and other priest like duties. A couple of hours passed and Blake went to bed to begin tomorrow's usual day except this time he will be faced with devils he met earlier today but it just made him all the more better and excited.

Blake was just sleeping happily in his bed and feeling comfortable; he was putting on a nice relaxed face and was even having a wonderful dream. In his dream, he was playing all the video games he ever wanted and was listening to his favorite kinds of music while relaxing in a wonderful chair similar to a throne.

"Ah, playing games and listening to music does wonders for me, what more could I ask for?"

"How about a little company?"

Blake was confused on the voice but he knew all too well who it was for this voice was very feminine and had a unique allure to it that would mesmerize any man into a state of hypnosis. He then saw something coming from behind a large screen TV that he was playing video games on, it was a woman with black hair made into a ponytail and with a yellow ribbon, Blake knew it was Akeno but he was relieved for a bit knowing that she only wore her school outfit but why would she be in his dreams? Akeno then sat on top of the TV with one leg over the other and had a seductive gaze at Blake who was shaking in fright and fear.

"Umm Akeno, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted company, do you not like me?"

"No, I do like you as a friend but I-"

Akeno then stepped down from the TV and started crawling towards Blake like a cat cornering a mouse and waiting for the time to strike and eat the prey and in this case: Akeno was the cat and Blake was the mouse. Blake then tried to think of ways to distract Akeno so he can escape but no matter what he thought of, she only kept crawling towards him and the distance between them was shortening.

"Umm, I was having trouble reaching this one level so if you want we-"

But it didn't matter what he said, Akeno was only getting closer and closer until she reached the bottom of the throne and she only looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. One was looking for sin, the other was looking for a way out but only one of them could get whatever they desired for and Blake knew that well.

"S-s-s-s-so d-do you want t-to help me play this s-stage?" he asked while shaking like a house fly out in a blizzard.

Akeno only got up and placed her face in front of his, they were so close that their noses were practically touching each other. Blake then became as red as crimson blood while Akeno retained her stare into Blake eyes which were screaming out fear.

"Hmm, instead of playing this stage, how about we play the bonus stage?"

And with that Akeno closed her eyes and was going in for the lips while Blake just sat there in terror while screaming in his mind like a maniac until he felt like he was being electrocuted in a bath tub with a high powered toaster.

He immediately awakens from his dream to find himself screaming in the most immense pain he had ever felt in a long time. The pain lasted only for one minute and then vanished but Blake was left on the ground shaking from the shock that was received upon to him for such lucid dreams in which he never had before at all in his whole entire life.

'I will never, ever have good dreams will I? More importantly…WHY THE FUCK WAS I HAVING A DREAM ABOUT AKENO!?'

He then felt another shock in his body only this time it was **MUCH** less painful than the last one and probably only lasted a split second and gone. After some time passed, Blake tried to get up off the floor but every time he tried, his body would only collapse back on the ground so Blake just laid down on the ground trying to figure out why he was having those dreams in the first place.

'Ok I only met Akeno yesterday and to be honest, she was very beautiful and seemed really nice, with her long black hair and pure white skin- WAIT, what am I thinking?! I just met the woman yesterday but why am I getting such 'imaginations' from her! To be even more precise, I never even talked to her at all but why am I having a dream about her?'

After trying to figure out answers for why he had such perverted dreams but after a few minutes passed, he then gave up on it. He then tried to stand up and to his amazement; he actually stood up without any difficulties at all and decided to check the clock and found out he was god awful late to school, with it being ten minutes passed from the first period bell.

"…oh no" he said as he was trembling with more fear.

Blake then received a shock that felt like he was getting hit with two stun guns at the same time and then fell down to the floor still shaking like crazy. He then recovered after a minute passed and decided to actually get changed into his clothes while not being electrocuted in the process. Once he wore his clothes he then walked out of the church and started running as fast as he could towards Kuoh Academy.

After about five minutes of nonstop running; he finally reached the school entrance and proceeded to go to his first period classroom which took him two minutes to get to by walking. Once he reached class, the teacher scolded him about being late and then proceeded on to his way to his seat and found Issei sitting in his chair while looking out the window but he gave quick look to Blake and then looked away which Blake did not respond too and then sat in his own seat and went through the normal school routine.

The school day went by and Blake was about to head back to the church but found Issei walking back to the old schoolhouse in which made a spark of interest for Blake.

'Issei is going to the old school house eh? Maybe this time I will actually ask him instead of just following him. Ever since the last event of yesterday I should be able to go inside without any problems.'

Blake then walked up behind Issei and placed his hands on Issei's shoulder in which he immediately turned around to only find Blake there.

"What do you want Blake?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you and your friends, that al."

Issei then looked at Blake at great suspicion while Blake tried to put up a friendly smile in hopes of getting inside the school house.

"Sure…I was going to the old school house so you're welcome to join me there."

"Thanks Issei."

The two then walked out from the school and headed towards the old school house where Blake met Issei and the rest of his friends at.

'I just hope that this time I can be on friendlier terms than yesterday.' Blake thought while walking.

"Alright Blake we're here."

The two stopped at the doorway entrance of the old school house and went inside. The interior and hallway still looked the same ever since Blake came yesterday and what was more surprising when they reached the main room was that the door was completely fixed like nothing happened. The two then entered the room and saw that everyone was together. Blake then saw the same people he met and looked at each of them carefully but when he spotted Akeno who gave him a pretty smile, he looked away immediately and blushed but looked at Akeno again who was laughing quietly but Blake thought that she noticed.

'Damn it, now I can't look at her straight anymore without that dream popping up in my head.' Blake then got a flashback in his dream from Akeno and a suddenly a small headache began in his head in which he almost collapsed to the ground which scared Issei a little.

"Are you alright Blake?" Issei said as he was helping Blake up.

"Yeah I am it's just a small headache." Blake said while rubbing his head.

"Ara~ara, do you need any help Blake?" Akeno said while walking towards him

Blake then began to have his cheeks flushed with red but tried to hide it by looking down but by the time Akeno came to him, she placed her forehead against his and their noses were practically touching. Blake was in full motion of shaking while remembering the events of his dream and Akeno then made a small smile.

"Hmm, your temperature seems to be normal so you should be fine." Akeno said while putting her forehead away but once she did, Blake immediately fainted down to the ground.

He had fought many demons that were vicious killers and purged dark cultists that sacrificed human bodies but nothing in his life or career ever prepared him for the hospitality of a beautiful woman who was a devil. Blake was on the ground knocked out cold while Issei was in shock and helping him up and Akeno was standing there laughing to herself and everyone else was just a little shocked while Koneko just sat and ate food without any emotion.

"Ufufufu~ maybe the environment is too much for him Buchou."

"Akeno, please refrain from doing that too Blake again. I can't have him get constantly fainting in the clubroom and it would be bad for his health too."

"Yes Buchou but I was only trying to help him." Akeno then laughed some more while Rias just sat in her chair with a sweat drop.

'I know that you were trying to test him on how he would be punished but as long he isn't hurt too bad from your 'fun' then it should be okay.' Rias thought to herself while getting a box of tickets ready for the day.

Issei tried to pick him up but had difficulties in doing so then Koneko came to help and carried Blake with ease and placed him on the couch while sitting him up and Koneko just sat at the other end while eating her food. Rias and her group went through the agenda they had for today which was Issei establishing a contract and having him use a portal which would teleport him to his client.

By the time Issei was about to use the portal, Blake managed to wake up and saw that everyone was crowded around a glowing red circle. Blake then got up from the couch and watched as Issei was about to be teleported. However, after a minute passed, Issei was still in the club room and Blake just laughed to himself quietly and listened as Rias was lecturing Issei on the use of the portal.

'So he can't even use a portal, now that's really sad.' Blake thought while chuckling to himself.

Once Rias was done lecturing him on the portal, Issei had a look of sadness but was then revitalize to a more motivated look. Issei then left the room and head outside to ride on a bike to his contractors place, meanwhile Blake had another idea.

"Rias, is it okay that I head to Issei's contractor? Just so that he can have some help with the contract."

Rias then made a look on Blake filled with suspicion while Blake had to pull off another smile of trust. The reason why Blake wanted to be with Issei was because he was curious on how devils in Japan operate than the ones he knew in America. After a minute of looking and thinking, Rias then made a small sigh.

"Alright you can go with Issei but don't make any trouble for him please?"

"I promise I won't, well then I'm off."

Blake then left the room to follow Issei to his contractors place while Rias and the group srayed in the club room thinking of reasons of why Blake wanted to go with Issei.

'Why would Blake want to go with Issei? What's his goal? Well ever since yesterday I had my suspicions of him, especially the fact that he's a seasoned killer with more than enough experience on how to deal with us and fallen angels. So why would he be in Japan of all places and who would have ordered to place him here?' Rias kept on thinking hard until her thoughts were interrupted by Akeno.

"Buchou, you won't have to worry about Blake too much, after all he is with Issei so we can sense any danger if Blake were to do something and besides… if he did try to do anything, we would have to torture him for his punishments."

Akeno started laughing while Rias made another sweat drop.

**Meanwhile…**

Blake and Issei are riding a single bike together in which earlier Issei was reluctant to having Blake with him but since Blake was trusted enough by Rias to go with him then he agreed to let him ride with him but during their ride, Blake felt a cold chill come down his spine.

'Oh no… I'm getting a feeling that my life is in grave danger now.' Blake then started to cower on what would happen to him next while Issei was thinking on his plans to become harem king.

**Back to Rias and her group in the old school house.**

"Well you are right Akeno but the real issue I'm dealing with here is that why would they send someone like him from America to here in Japan?" Rias said with seriousness.

"Who knows why but all I know is that it will even be more fun with him around." Akeno then made a small giggle and then everyone else went to be on with their duties and Rias sat in her chair still thinking and pondering on Blake and his mission.

**Back to Blake and Issei arriving at the contractors house.**

"So Issei, do you get a lot of contracts or just only a few?"

"Well I don't get a lot so yeah I only get about a couple contracts since I am a low level devil. By the way Blake, why did you want to be with me?"

"Eh I guess I was bored and also interested in what you devils here in Japan do unlike the American ones."

"Wow, America has devils too? What are they like?"

"Well there a lot different from what I have seen from you guys by being in more 'human' forms."

Issei and Blake began talking to each other as they approached th entrance of the house but as they kept walking, Blake felt something evil dwelling within.

'What is this feeling? It feels evil and 'mad' like an insane man. Who could this contractor be?'

They both managed to reach the front door and Issei took the lead by opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there for a contract?"

Issei kept on calling out for the person who had contacted them but Blake felt something that was disturbing and much worse than he expected. It wasn't long until they reached the living room which was barley lit and smelled of something horrible. Blake then secretly made his trench knives and kept on looking at the living room, he then turned his attention towards Issei who had a look of fear. Blake then looked at what Issei saw and saw a corpse nailed to the wall upside down with his body torn in half and the hand having wooden nails in them.

Blake himself was no stranger to gore or blood for he had witnessed many things over his career that would make the average man go insane. He witnessed human sacrifice rituals, humans being eaten alive, corpses being nailed on a cross, people being lit on fire while there alive, he's seen it all and this was just another one of them. While Issei coward in fear, Blake tried to find out whom on earth could have done it and soon they found out who was responsible.

"HELLO THERE DEVIL-KUN!"

Blake and Issei then turned their attention towards the source of the voice and saw someone stepping out of the shadow. It was a young man that was the same height as Issei and was probably the same age too, he wore an outfit for priests and had white gloves; he also had blonde hair and blue eyes. This person was just singing and dancing while making threatening remarks, Blake knew this type of person and he knew that he wasn't just fighting just a random killer either.

"And what do we have here? Another fellow priest but with a devil?"

He then looked at Blake with a look of a happy insane man but Blake looked at him ready to kill and tear apart for he knew that this man was no real priest, only a heretic.

"Why is a priest with a devil? That's blasphemy you know?"

"And may I ask who the hell are you?"

The mad priest stopped and looked at Blake with an evil grin and then started dancing again and stopped in front of him.

"I am Father Freed Zelzan and I belong to an organization that hunts down devils and who are you?"

Blake was silent and tried to think calmly to himself. Blake knew that there were organizations that exist to hunt down devils and fallen angels but this man didn't belong to an organization he knew about and this man's work also lacked the 'subtlety that many exorcists have.

"My name is Blake Travistine, I work as an agent that kills fallen angels, devils, and most importantly, heretics like you."

Freed then suddenly went into a serious but angry look and then went smiling again and started to dance some more which only pissed Blake off more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me? A heretic? You don't seem to understand that I kill devils too but you are the one here that is the real heretic with you being with a devil."

Freed then walked more to Blake who started to clench his fist but then Freed jumped away and started to do a spinning ballerina move and stopped to face Blake again, Issei managed to recover from his shock and began to become angry.

"What did this man to deserve something like this? Aren't you supposed to help and be kind to humans?"

Freed then stopped dancing and went over to the body but this time with a more serious but maniacal demeanor.

"Help? Now listen here you shitty devil, you devils feed off the desire of people right? Well this man was a one repeat offender and I killed him for his sins. You want me to be kind, this is kindness!"

He then started kicking the corpse which only made Issei angrier including Blake too. Then Freed pulled out a sword and a pistol.

"I had enough talking with you devil and heretic for it only pisses me off more so time to die shitty devil!"

He then lunged forward at Issei but he managed to dodge the sword strike but then suddenly Issei collapsed onto the ground while holding his leg and Blake saw that there were two bullet wounds there.

"AHAHAHAHA! How do you like it shitty devil, this pistol fires bullets of light which kills devils so too bad for you, now die!"

He then tried to make a strike with his sword but Blake blocked it with his trench knives and then Freed jumped back with a sinister grin.

"So the heretic wants to fight me huh? Now tell me, why do you call me a heretic when you are the real one huh?"

"Want to know why? Because the difference between you being a heretic and me is that my victims deserve to die!"

Blake's trench knives then combusted up into flames and black and crimson flames engulfed his trench knives, Blake then charged at Freed who fired off bullets of light at Blake but as they went through his chest and legs, there was no stopping him from his charge and soon Freed tried to dodge the charge but was then put into a headlock by Blake and couldn't get out.

"BURN HERETIC, BURN!"

Blake's arms had black and crimson fire engulfing them which were also burning Freed in the process who was screaming in extreme pain and agony until he stabbed his sword through Blake's legs and then Blake immediately let go while freed dove out from Blake and started to pat his face from the flames. Blake managed to recover from the pain and jumped at Freed with both of his fists in the air with his knives pointing down and tried to slam them against Freed who dodged the attack again and then proceeded to place four more shots into Blake's chest and legs. After firing his bullets, Blake then slammed his fist against Freed's face, knocking him back against the wall close to Issei. Blake then collapsed onto the ground in a kneeling position bleeding and breathing heavily but Freed managed to stand up while staggering and almost fell down to the floor again.

"YOU FUCKING HERETIC PIECE OF SHIT! THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR SHITTY DEVIL FRIEND SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

He then raised his sword at Issei and was about to strike until it was blocked by a girl wearing a nun's outfit and Freed missed the strike and had an angry look.

"What are you doing here Aashia? Have you set the traps already?"

"NO, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ISSEI?"

"This guy is a shitty devil and he's about to end up like his friend over there but more dismembered and dead."

Aashia then looked at Blake and was shocked to see him covered in blood and grave wounds and then looked at Freed to see him heavily injured too. She then looked down as if she was sad and was about to cry.

"Using a person lead astray by the devil like this like this and using it as a reason a reason to kill people is...is…JUST WRONG!"

Freed then became consume in wrath and started to lift Aashia up with one hand while yelling at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU SHITTY NUN? DEVILS ARE ALL EVIL! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED THIS FROM CHURCH?"

"THERE ARE STILL SOME GOOD IN DEVILS!"

"THERE IS NONE AT ALL, IDIOT!"

"I-I THOUGHT THAT BEFORE TOO BUT ISSIE IS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! EVEN IF HE IS A DEVIL, ISSEI IS STILL ISSEI! KILLING PEOPLE IS UNFORGIVABLE! THIS...THIS IS NOT WHAT THE LORD ALLOWS- WAH!"

Aashia was then knocked down onto the floor by Freed's pistol and then Freed placed his gun in between her chest.

"Even though she told me not to kill you, she never told me that I couldn't do anything else. I could do whatever I want with you, maybe something similar to rape huh?"

Freed made an evil grin and then Issei stood up with anger.

"CUT IT OUT NOW!"

Freed then stood up and looked at Issei with an evil grin.

"Ah, that's right I have to kill you too!"

"Leaving a girl trying to protect me is something I can't do!"

"THEN I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY!"

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!"

Freed then turned around to see a collapsed but conscious Blake bleeding and breathing heavily, Freed then made another evil grin.

"You can wait later heretic, right now I have to kill this devil!"

"Blake, just stay there while I fight this guy! Just stay alive!"

"No can do Issei!"

Blake then started to wobble and stagger from getting up but he finally managed to stand up, despite the amount of pain from doing so.

"This motherfucking heretic just made this personal!"

"SIT DOWN AND WAIT YOUR TURN, YOU HERETIC!"

Freed then fired off four shots from his pistol at Blake which went through him and made him cough more blood and collapsed on one knee. Freed then laughed some more and Issei summoned his boosted gear and tried to go in for a hit but was stabbed in the chest by Freed's sword and then shot. Freed then laughed more manically and walked over to Blake and placed his gun over his head.

"TIME TO DIE HERECTIC!"

But his pistol was suddenly grabbed by Blake and then Blake stood up which only made Freed angrier. Freed tried to pull the trigger but was then hit with a combo of punches and was sent against the wall, freed then stood up to be shocked at the sights in front of him and saw that Blake had two angel wings behind his backs.

"YOU'RE…'YOU'RE…AN ANGEL! BUT HOW COULD THIS BE!"

Blake then got into a boxing stance and Freed aimed his sword and pistol at him.

"No matter, you will die all the same heretic!"

Suddenly a crimson colored portal opened up next to Issei; from the portal were Kiba, Rias, Koneko, and Akeno who had just arrived in time.

"We're here to help Issei!"

"Another devil group, how many of you are there?'

Kiba and Freed then start a sword while Rias, Akeno, and Koneko retrieve Issei who was still conscious to the portal.

"Please stay alive Issei, don't die on me."

"B-Buchou…"

As Akeno and Koneko tend to Issei's wounds, Rias gives a death glare to Freed who had now stopped fighting Kiba, freed then made an evil grin.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a group of shitty devils here. Thank you for making it so much for me to-"

A large hole was then made right next Freed who wasn't fazed at all by the sheer power of the high class devil of Rias Gremory.

"Not one more word or else I'll send you straight to a place where you wish it were hell, stray exorcist!'

"Well aren't we the mad tempered ones here? Good thing I'm not alone here."

Akeno and Kiba then sensed danger coming from outside from a distance while Freed started to look outside.

"Buchou, we have a large group of fallen angels coming this way! We have to leave immediately!"

Rias then gave one more death glare to Freed who had an evil grin but suddenly a mysterious person wearing a priest outfit appeared but this person was father Hisaowa.

"Well aren't we all having fun here, hmm?"

Rias then turned her attention toward Hisaowa who stilled had his smiling face on.

"Do not worry Gremory for I am here for the same reason you are."

He then pointed at Blake who had collapsed earlier with the arrival of the devil group but Blake still had his angel wings on his back and Rias was surprised from such a discovery.

"Buchou we have to leave now they're getting closer." Akeno said with worry.

Rias then gave a worried look to Hisaowa but he had a smile still on his face and was chuckling.

"Do not worry about me Gremory; I will be fine, just take your friend with you."

Rias then looked at the old priest in his eyes but saw something that as if she was given hope that he would actually save Blake on his own. Rias then went to the portal and departed with a smile and they all vanished, leaving only Blake, Father Hisaowa, and Freed with a large group of fallen angels. Freed then looked at Father Hisaowa and mad an evil grin.

"Are you crazy old man? You shouldn't have come here and even if you are another priest, you are helping a heretic in which I have to kill you now."

Freed had an evil grin but it soon disappeared when Hisaowa started chuckling to himself which on made Freed more pissed off.

"Why the fuck are you laughing old man? Don't you know that when the fallen angel's come, you and your heretic will die horribly?"

But Hisaowa just kept on chuckling and then even laughed loudly which made Freed even angrier than before but then Hisaowa stopped laughing and only smiled.

"Young man, you are very funny for you see I am not any ordinary man or priest and besides, the only ones that will do the dying… is you and your friends."

Freed then had a shocked and scared face on when Hisaowa made the most evil grin that Freed has seen anyone do before. Freed had seen many people do an evil grin but this one seemed much more threatening and horrifying like knowing you are about to get painfully murdered by a serial killer. Freed then picked up his sword and pistol while shaking for he was about to see what hell could not compare with.

**Oh snap, we're about to see some major kick ass action from Father Hisaowa so stay tune for the next chapter guys for its gonna be awesome. Don't forget to give a review on what you think and stuff and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lambs in the Slaughter

**Story Notes: Here's a little info to know some of the things that I put in the story so you can understand it better and not be confused when reading it, and the kick ass action with Father Hisaowa like I promised, so R&R and enjoy!**

**'HI'- Is Thinking or Thoughts.**

**"HI"-Is Speaking or Talking.**

**Chapter 3: Lambs in the Slaughter**

Freed and Hisaowa stood right in front of each other with one in fear and the other in a good mood. It was only silent and Rias and her peerage had already left leaving Father Hisaowa behind with a heavily injured Blake. Freed and Hisaowa just kept looking at each other until Freed started laughing nervously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You know, for an old man, you sure still have the guts to fight against me, someone who had killed devils and sinners alike in cold blood."

Hisaowa then chuckled again for a moment and then smiled again.

"Well thank you for the comment, seeing as how I am old I really do appreciate such kind words from youngsters but seeing how we are waiting for your friends to arrive, how about we have a little spar?"

"A spar? You must be joking if you think if a shitty old man can even try to keep up with me!"

"Well why not try? Unless you are too scared to face against an old man…"

Freed then became enraged and full of anger and gave Hisaowa a death glare in which he only chuckled and that made Freed even angrier.

"You really must want to die early huh, shitty old man. Well then if it's a spar you want then I will give it to you!"

"Oh good but you must excuse me if I lose control a bit, it has been a while since I have done any fighting."

Hisaowa then placed his hand together as if he were praying and then began to separate his hands and a blue shining light began to expand as his hands separated and a metal bar pole began to form. His hands fully extended out from his sides and the metal pole was finished but the blades were still forming into halberds on each end of the pole but on different sides.

Once the weapon completed itself, Hisaowa then grabbed the middle of the weapon and began to flashily spinning it around from his hands and around his body as if the blade was dancing around him while following the music of his hands. He then stopped spinning the weapon and held it with only one hand while Freed only made an evil grin.

"That's it? Your sacred gear is only a weird looking halberd to fight with? You must be joking! If you think you can take me on with a halberd then you're underestimating me!"

Hisaowa only made a small grin and laughed while Freed stood there watching him laughing. The priest may be old but he stands at about six feet high and has an impressive build on him that you could see through his clothes but it didn't matter for he had a blade and a gun with youth on his side.

"Well if you're so confident in your skill then how about you come at me then?"

Hisaowa then taunted him with a wave of his hands and that drove Freed over the edge. Freed first fired some bullets of light at Hisaowa but he then split the halberd apart and had two large one sided axes which he used to slice the block the bullets with the axe blades. Freed was then even more upset and angry.

"What the fuck gives! How come you can change your sacred gear just like that?"

Hisaowa then connected the ends of both axes and made his halberd again and spun it around from his sides and then stopped to make a smile.

"Well that's the special thing about my sacred gear named 'The Crusader's Scythe', it basically changes form and ability to my own will whenever I want but the only problem is that its only form is that of either a halberd or two axes but its abilities can become endless if you know how to use it, like this for example."

Hisaowa then spun the halberd in front of him in a large circle and then held it horizontally and split it apart but at the ends of the axes were chains that linked to each other.

"The sacred gear can create many different opportunities for any experienced fighter like me, these chains can exist or not based on my will and this is just only one of the other abilities it has."

He then threw one of the axes at Freed but it split apart in the middle and it coiled around on of Freed's legs. Hisaowa then pulled the axe in his hand and Freed fell on his back and then the axe uncoiled itself from Freed's leg and the axe returned back in Hisaowa's hands.

Freed then got up but was still pouring with rage and then rushed at him while shooting bullets of light but Hisaowa blocked the bullets. Once Freed was close enough to Hisaowa, he made a flurry of strikes at him but Hisaowa just blocked them all with his double axes and was being pushed back. Freed then made a large evil grin thinking Hisaowa had already lost but then he saw Hisaowa make an evil grin and was suddenly kicked straight in the stomach by Hisaowa and was smashed against the wall and lost air for only a moment and was gasping for breath while Hisaowa connected the axes together into a halberd and placed it on his shoulders while holding it with one hand. Hisaowa then made an evil grin which made Freed shocked but not discouraged and so Freed got himself up and wielded the pistol and sword. Hisaowa then walked slowly towards Freed who was still shocked but not terrified but he was a little scared when Hisaowa's face was covered in darkness and the only thing he could see on his face were the reflection of the glasses and his evil grin which soon made Freed snap.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU…YOU…YOU SHITTY OLD MAN!"

"You want to know who I am young man."

Hisaowa then stopped walking and started chuckling and then stopped but continued to have his evil grin.

"I clip the wings of the exiled ones and rip apart the cursed demons of hell. I am the priest who banishes the souls of corrupt evil from the pure innocence of man and the exorcist who rips and tears the flesh of the beings of devils from hell and exiled angels who had fallen from grace. My titles are' Chains of Death', 'God's Judgment', 'Exiled Guillotine', and 'Hell Slayer'. I am Father Hisaowa of the Holy Church for God is my teacher and Death is my guide!"

Freed then started shivering and was very hesitant on fighting this man but he was also confused on what he was feeling, it was fear. Freed was watching as a large man wielding a halberd grinning evilly at him, Freed knew that this priest was no ordinary man or priest as he said before but he was definitely no holy angel. The grin and look of Father Hisaowa's face created the image of thousands upon thousands of corpses of humans, fallen angel's, and devils lying upon each other, creating a mountain of bloody corpses. Freed was about to collapse from the emitting aura of death that was coming from Father Hisaowa and was backing up against the wall in fear and panic until he heard a sound that rejuvenated him into his own evil grin.

"YOU'RE DONE FOR NOW OLD MAN! YOU AND YOUR SHITTY HERETIC FRIEND WILL ALL DIE HERE BY THE FALLEN ANGELS!"

Father Hisaowa only kept his evil grin and then a large group of fallen angels had landed outside the house at the hole in the wall made by Rias from earlier. Freed then grabbed Aashia who was now unconscious and fled back behind the large group of fallen angels and disappeared into a portal that was the color of a dark purple. Now there was only a large group of fallen angels in his way but for Father Hisaowa it didn't matter how many of them there were for he sensed that the angels were low class and some middle class among them as well. One of them came up to speak with Father Hisaowa.

"Hey old man, you and your friend will die here at the hands of us fallen angels so why don't you put the sacred gear away or else your death will be painful."

Hisaowa then laughed while maintaining his evil composure and started walking towards the fallen group of angels.

"Oh my, it seems that my path is blocked by a group of fallen angels who had their lost their grace from god himself. Nevertheless I will give you all a chance of redemption that I know god himself will give you."

He then stopped only a few feet away from the group of fallen angels who were laughing and mocking him for his statement.

"You are giving us a chance of redemption? Now that is entertaining! Now what would this chance be?"

Hisaowa then stopped to only smile in his normal demeanor.

"It's quite simple, simply turn around and never try to harm us ever again while trying to do good deeds in god's name and repent for-"

A light spear then flew by his face, only giving him a small cut in his cheek which was bleeding and the group of fallen angels started to laugh even more loudly at Hisaowa who then made into a serious face.

"There's my good deed for you, you ugly walking skeleton!"

The group laughed even louder and then Hisaowa then smiled.

"Well you have chosen your fate and I cannot do anything for you now, just know that there will be consequences for your actions…dire consequences that is."

The group of fallen angels stopped laughing to see him grinning evilly as if they were seeing a mad man but they also felt the inhumane evil that was emanating from him. They all then flew up in the air and prepared the light spears until Hisaowa started laughing maniacally.

"In god's name, I shall now carry out your judgment made by god."

He then spun his halberd around his body and got into a fighting stance with it.

"I shall now clip your wings so that you may never call yourself angels for you tarnished his grace, name, and gifts!"

They all became enraged and started throwing their spears at him but they were all being deflected by his halberd in which he was spinning around. One of them swooped down to strike at him with a sword of light but Hisaowa only grinned at the opportunity. Once the fallen angel got close, he made the strike at Hisaowa but he dodged it and went behind him and then chopped off both of his wings in a single spinning motion. The fallen angel then screamed in immense pain until Hisaowa thrust the spear end of his halberd and raised him in the air behind him and made an evil grin at the remaining fallen angels.

"YOU BASTARD!"

They all then threw their light spears at once but then Hisaowa turned around while holding the dying fallen angel with his halberd and the spears only either missed or only struck at the now dead fallen angel who was nothing more but a bloody pin cushion of spears. Hisaowa then let go of the body and retreated back inside the house while the rest of the fallen angels were enraged with bloodlust.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE OR RUN FROM US! WE WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINFUL AND-"

The fallen angel was then coiled up in chains and was suddenly dragged back inside the house, the others only watched in confusion until they heard screams of agony and pain and saw only a few moments later, two black angel wings that were ripped off. Then they saw two chain links grabbing and coiling themselves around to other fallen angels who were forcefully dragged inside and met the same fate with their wings chopped off but there was then a head rolling from the house and it had a face of terror.

Two more angels tried to run away in fear and panic but were then captured by the same chains of death and were brought back inside the house where they met only death incarnate himself. Screams were heard and the chopping of limbs and wings were made and then silence was only left. The fallen angels were terrified now seeing as their numbers of ten were left only with four scared, terrified, and panicking fallen angels. If they tried to run away, they would be captured and killed, if they stayed and fought, they were still captured and killed.

It felt as if they were in a bird cage made of death and sorrow, leaving the birds inside no hope but of only prayers of a quick and painless death. They all then decided that they would charge at him inside the house and use their remaining number as an advantage against the living monster. They all prepared their weapons of light and charged in but only to find darkness and a sight of immense horror. Blood was spilled everywhere, limbs were hacked off, heads were ripped from their bodies, and wings chopped off from their holders. One of the fallen angels almost fainted and there was one who almost threw up on sight of the devastating horror while the rest were consumed by something far beyond the word of fear. They knew they were in a place that was something beyond hell, something beyond death, and it was something you should on describe with words like inhumane and pure evil.

Hisaowa was only hiding in the darkness, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and let the fear and horror sink inside the fallen angels and consume them within. When he saw them in fright and fear, he then made an evil grin and had already split his halberd into two axes of slaughter. He first crept up silently to the first fallen angel that was farthest from his comrades and once he was close enough he then hacked off the arm that was holding the light weapon and the fallen angel immediately screamed in pain. The others watched as their comrade was soon going to die and then saw their head get shopped off by one swift motion of Hisaowa's axe.

The other three were hesitant to strike until they all charged at him. Hisaowa dodged their strikes and started killing them one by one. He first ducked under one strike and then immediately chopped off both legs of one of the angels and then smashed the spear end of one of his axes onto their head, crushing the skull and killing the fallen angel instantly. He then charged at a fallen angel who also made a strike at him but missed and then had their head cut off and next their torso from their lower body. The two remaining fallen angels then tried to flee but their heads were then coiled in chains and an axe blade was right next to their necks. Hisaowa then pulled both ends of the axe handles and both of the fallen angels heads were chopped off by the axe blades.

Hisaowa then looked at the devastation he made and then looked at his sacred gear again. He made a depressing face but then looked at Blake's ragged body and then made a small smile. He then pulled out a cigar case from his priest uniform and grabbed one and placed the case away. He then lit it up with a metal light with the symbol of a cross in gold and then smoked the cigar and put the lighter away. He then walked over to Blake's body and placed him over his shoulder and then started to exit the house. Once he was outside the entrance of the house, he then grabbed his cigar and threw it at the door which then lit it on fire and Hisaowa only stood and watched as the house was slowly being consumed in a large fire.

He then created a portal and stepped inside and vanished but he was then at the front entrance of the church and then carried Blake down to the church basement which was Blake's room and started to give him medical care for the night.

**Hey people! So how was the action? Yeah I know it was gory but hey, who doesn't like a little bit or in this case buckets of blood! Yeah if you do try to think about it, I had some inspirations from Hellsing to create the character Hisaowa based on Alexander Anderson but only used like small pieces of his evil personality and somewhat of the religious 'tones', in a sense, to make Hisaowa but by no means did I meant to rip him off. Not to my favorite anime! Hell no! **

**I also wanted to state why this was a little bit of a shorter chapter because it was mainly in for the action but I will create a longer chapter next but I hope you guys enjoyed! Just give a review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friend, New Goal

**Alright people, Read Carefully! I have been thinking about this for a long time ever since the beginning of my fanfic and now I decided that it is a good time to announce that I will let YOU guys decide on who to choose for harem candidates for my OC!**** I will leave it to you guys to decide on that in the reviews!**

**I would also like to point out that regardless of harem candidates, Akeno will be in the harem! Also note that you can submit any harem cast members as far as in the light novels, anime, or manga!  
**

**There will be a limit however of five girls or six but with Akeno being already chosen, you will only have to choose FOUR or FIVE ideal cast harem members in my OC's harem! So again! the decision to make this harem is on you guys or me if you don't want to which is fine!Choose your four candidates and I will announce them in Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy the story, so R&R and enjoy!**

**'HI'- Thinking or Thoughts**

**"HI"- Speaking or Talking**

**Chapter 4: New Friend, New Goal  
**

"RUN BLAKE! DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"B-but Father Alexander...you're...you're bleeding."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST RUN! SISTER ALICE, TAKE BLAKE WITH YOU! GO BEFORE THE-"

A large sound was then heard throughout the building of the orphanage at night in the rainstorm, it was a roar of a menacing beast that was untamed and vicious. Blake was only a small boy that was only at the age of seven, he was running away from a rogue devil that was attacking the church and orphanage. Unfortunately for Blake, the only other people alive in the church was Sister Alice and Father Alexander, the children, the nuns, and the other priest were all killed and slaughtered with corpses mutilated or devoured by the rogue devil.

Father Alexander earlier was fighting the demon but took a large stab wound in his stomach but was able to blind it with a holy light and only distracted it long enough to escape with Blake and Sister Alice. They were running from the top floor of the orphanage and descended down onto the first floor and was close to the entrance until Father Alexander collapsed onto the ground due to heavy blood loss. Blake tried to stay back and help Father Alexander but Alexander directed Alice to take him away to the church and hide there where the beast will most likely never come close to.

"But Father Alexander, the church is nearby, I can carry you to it and-"

"THERE'S NO TIME SISTER ALICE! YOU MUST GO TO THE CHURCH AND HIDE THERE! THE BEAST WILL NOT COME CLOSE TOO YOU THERE, JUST GET HELP WHEN YOU REACH THE CHURCH AND-"

Suddenly a beast appeared from the shadows of the stairwell with its eyes glowing crimson red. This beast was a rogue devil, transformed into a chimera with its body of a lion, a large demonic goat head that was sticking on its back, large wings of black and eternal darkness, and its tail with its end shaped as a snake's head. The beast slowly walking towards his prey with its bloody, maw smacking its lips together to consume the new prey. Blake onlystood still in fear and despair as he saw the large beast before him, Father Alexander and Sister Alice also watched and stood in terror as the beast walked slowly towards them but Father Alexander snapped out of the fear and began to stand up.

"SISTER ALICE, TAKE BLAKE TO THE CHURCH NOW! WHEN YOU REACH THE CHURCH, YOU MUST PULL THE IDOL OF JESUS TO SIGNAL FOR-"

The beast then pounced on Father Alexander and was about to eat him until Alexander pulled out his sword from his priest clothing and stabbed the beast in its chest and sending it back some distance while roaring in pain. Alexander then stood up but still staggering with the amount of blood he lost but still held his ground with his sword.

"GO NOW SISTER ALICE! GO NOW WHILE I DISTRACT THE BEAST, DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Sister Alice then began to cry in tears but followed the words of Father Alexander and grabbed Blake while running out of the orphanage and ran for the church which was at least one hundred yards away from the orphanage.

Sister Alice didn't look back but Blake saw the orphanage doors closed but as they were closing he saw Alexander giving him a smile and uttering some words but was now too far to hear them. Blake was consumed in fear, sadness, and despair. He never knew why this was happening to them in the first place, why must they suffer, what did they do to deserve such horrible and nightmarish punishment? Blake only cried and made tears as Sister Alice carried him while she was running in the rain with thunder crackling every now and then but she kept the words of Alexander in her mind.

After running a long distance in the rain, Sister Alice managed to reach the church and went inside while carrying Blake who was shivering from the rain and cold and also from the fear. Sister Alice looked deep down into his eyes and saw nothing but fear and despair, she then hugged Blake tightly and made a small smile.

"It will be alright Blake, Father Alexander's sacrifice will not be in vain as long as you are alive. He will not truly be dead for we have the very essence of him within our hearts and memories, remember that Blake."

Blake then made a small nod with his head but still had tears running down his face but he was then patted on the head by Sister Alice who had a smile on her face that gave Blake a little more hope.

"Blake I need you to hide until help arrives okay?"

Blake then went over to a nearby room inside the church and hid behind the door while Sister Alice went to the back of the main room of the church and saw a small statue of Jesus made of stone. She then pulled the statue down and suddenly the church bells started to ring loudly. The church doors were then destroyed and the rogue demon from the orphanage stood outside in the rain and its mouth was dripping with blood.

Alice stood in terror as the beast laid his dreadful eyes upon her and then started to move in closer to her and closer. Alice then looked at the door that had a small crack and saw that Blake was watching her in terror but soon the beast noticed the small creak and then charged at the door but then Alice got in the beasts way and was then clawed and ripped apart. her head was cut cleaned off and flew in the air with a smile while looking at Blake, she did her duty as a nun and did all she could to protect Blake and only prayed to god that Blake will be safe.

Blake was then overwhelmed with many deep emotions of depression, confusion, shock, despair, and hatred. Blake walked over while having tears to Sister Alice that was only left in bloody chunks and pieces. He then sat down on both of his knees and held the hand of the once compassionate and kind Sister Alice that he had grew up with in the orphanage. Alice was one of the only two people he could really talked to and share with his feelings and problems with during his whole entire life in the orphanage and was one of the people he cared truly deep down inside his heart and soul but now she was gone like Father Alexander. Alexander was also one of the only two people that Blake could trust his secrets, feelings, and problems with in the orphanage but not only that though, Father Alexander was also the first person who actually took him inside the even though the orphanage and church couldn't afford to.

Now Father Alexander and Sister Alice were gone and everyone else that Blake cared for at the orphanage and church. Blake only wept in sorrow and tears and held the hand of his dear friend and even family member. Blake then knew that he would end up as the same as everyone and only prayed to god that he will meet them in heaven.

"Is that really it?"

"Huh..."

Blake then tried to stop crying and find out where the voice was but no matter where he looked in the church, he couldn't find the voice and so then still continued to await his death by the hands of the rogue devil. Blake closed his eyes and awaited for death to come to him so he could meet everyone else in heaven but after what felt like a minute passed, he opened his eyes to still see everything there and even the demon was gone. Blake then stood up to find out where he was and most importantly, why he was there.

"No matter where you turn around to look kid, you still won't be able to find me."

"Who-Whose there? Is it the devil or m-monster?" Blake said while shaking in fear and horror.

"Devil? No. Monster? Wrong. I've been stuck with you ever since you were born kid."

"Ever since I was born? Who-Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Oh, now the kid wants to act tough. Well, considering for what you seen and what you're going through with right now, I guess I can give you respect for it, even if you are putting up a front."

Blake then coward even more in fear and started shaking. Who was this mysterious voice and what did it want with him? The amount of questions and thoughts that went through his head only made him more confused in each minute.

"Look kid, I don't have enough time to talk or answer any important questions for you right now, time is running short. All I need you to know is that I am your sacred gear and that I will help you along the way in your life and this will be the only time we will ever speak until the time is right again."

"C-Can I ask you for your name then if your going to help me in my life?"

"Well that sounds fair and reasonable, my name is Penance and that's all you need to know right now. So goodbye kid and may we speak again later in the future."

"W-W-W-WAIT!"

It was too late, the voice was gone and now Blake was all left alone in the church until a shadow began to consume the entire room slowly as it was reaching for Blake. Blake tried to find places to climb on to but to no avail he could not find one and he only prayed that he would live after whatever comes next. Soon the darkness reached the bottom feet of Blake and started to consume him, his vision was fading fast and he could feel that he was sinking in the darkness. Soon Blake was almost consumed by the darkness and had only his arm out trying to desperately call for help even if it was useless and soon all he could see was darkness.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Blake found himself awakened and alive, he looked all over his body to see if he was dreaming or not and to see if he was even alive. Blake first checked to see if he had lost any body part or lost anything in general. Blake found that he had bandages wrapped around most parts of his body and limbs, he then looked around to see where he was and found himself in his room with the light shining through the basement window which was early in the afternoon. Blake then tried to get off the bed but he couldn't and was in immense pain from doing so, he then laid back down on the bed and tried to recall the events from his dreams.

'Man, that was one dream I wish I had forgotten. That memory is the only one that I want to erase from my mind from existence. Strange thing is though, why was there a voice talking to my younger self in my dreams? I don't remember talking to a voice back when 'that' happened. I was confronted by the devil and went unconscious and then next thing I knew was that I killed the damn devil and found the entire church almost destroyed. But still that is one dream and memory I really wish that was gone from my head.' Blake thought with frustration.

'Ah, but that was the first time I ever got to talked to you kid.'

Blake then sat up straight from his bed and looked around his room to see who was in it but he couldn't really find anyone in his small basement room.

"Huh, that was the same voice from my dream. Male voice with a 'jerk' like tone."

'Who the fuck you calling jerk, you asshole.' The voice said in an angry tone.

"WHOSE THERE!" Blake then pulled out his two trench knives and scanned the room but found no one there.

'It's me you dim-wit! Who else could it be?'

"Wait, your the voice I heard in my dreams?"

'Who else? Don't get insane on me Blake.'

Blake then put his trench knives away by consuming them in a flame and then they vanished once the fire died out. Blake was filled with confusion on what was happening and then calmed down to think about what was happening to him and then after minutes of thinking, he finally managed to get a hold of what was happening.

'You done thinking yet Einstein?'

"...Yeah I am, first off, who are you and what do you want from me?"

'Well aren't we being courteous here? Well it has been** YEARS **since I last spoke to you when you were a little kid in the orphanage and when that incident happened.'

Blake then went silent and tried to forget the horror of the orphanage when he was only a child.

'Ouch, didn't mean to stab you in the heart kid.'

Blake then made a small smile from the sincerity of the voice and was beginning to be happy.

"No worries, but can you please answer my questions?"

'Well fine. To answer your first question, I am your sacred gear called 'Penance' but my real name is Evau'el, I was originally a fallen angel but now I am a sacred gear.'

Blake then went into shock from the answer that Evau'el gave to him. His sacred gear was a fallen angel? What did this mean now? What's going to happen to him now? So many questions were circling and going through his head and Blake almost went insane from the amount of questions that were in his head.

'Look Blake, I am not what you think I am. I **USED **to be a fallen angel but now I am a sacred gear, **YOUR **sacred gear to be precise. The fallen angel past that I had is gone and now all I want to do is repay back my sins.'

"Wait hold on here. Now I have to ask you these things now, who were you when you were a fallen angel and why are you a sacred gear now?"

'My god, how many questions do you need to ask! But it is fair I suppose seeing as I am just speaking to you just now after so many **YEARS**.'

the voice then went silent but then Blake heard coughing noises within his head.

'Alright pay attention kid because I am only going to answer these questions **ONCE**!'

"Alright, I am going to pay attention after going through weird stuff this afternoon."

'Alright then. First, when I was a fallen angel, I fought in what everyone calls 'The Great War' which you already know about. I was on the faction of fallen angels of course and I **WAS** proud of it too until everything changed for me."

Evau'el then went silent but then he made a sigh.

'You see, the reason I was a fallen angel in the first place was because of my love for a human woman named Aelia, she was the most important and beautiful woman to me in the whole world and I would do anything to protect her from harm until one day she passed away.'

Evau'el then went silent again and Blake was disheartened by such information.

"Look, Evau'el, you don't have to-"

'No, it's fine, don't worry about it but I am kind of glad you were going to ask that.'

"Oh, well then continue on then."

'Thank you. Now when Aelia died, the main reason she died was because of the stress and fear that I going to be killed in the war and the fact that she was never able to see me ever since I participated in the war. She died all alone and miserable because I took part in the Great War for my fellow comrades, I was a fool to believe in victory since I then heard it ended with all three sides gaining unimaginable amounts of casualties but that was when I heard it as your sacred gear. After I heard the news from some of my comrades, I fell into a deep depression and then left my comrades to go find god for repentance. I didn't want to become an angel again because I didn't deserved it at all and that I didn't want to become an angel at all either.'

"So why did you become a sacred gear then?"

'It was because I wanted be able to become useful for humanity, I thought that if I can become a tool to help further help your people, I could gain some repentance and even some redemption from my holder. Since my lover was a human, I wanted to help other humans for her sake and so that if I died and meet her in the afterlife, I could look at her again with better confidence and dignity while hoping that she would forgive me for my mistakes during the Great War. So I asked Gabriel to see if she could give me a chance to talk to god himself so that I could find redemption and repentance for my actions and for my love for Aelia. Luckily for me, she listened to my words and gave me a chance to speak with god and once I explained what I wanted to do with my life and soul, he happily agreed and said "It is good that you have chosen a path to become a tool that will be used for helping one while helping you and your soul.'

Evau'el then paused for a moment to gather up his thoughts to speak again.

'After he had agreed, I was then ripped apart ,but not in a painful way, from my physical body and all that was left was my mind and soul together. All I could see was darkness until I saw a bright and holy light that spoke to me and said "Listen well Evau'el, you are now a sacred gear, a tool that will help humans further themselves in their path, it may take years, decades, and even centuries before you can be one with your chosen wielder. Have patience and remember the promises and oaths you have made to yourself." and then the light vanished. I then waited for what felt like eternity until I saw a light that consumed me and when I opened my eyes, I saw you as a child when you were just born and that's when I found out that you were my wielder.'

"Wait, if you found out who I was when I was born, does that mean you saw my parents then!" Blake said with anticipation.

'Sadly no Blake, All I could see was you, not who was with you and I am sorry that I couldn't provide you some information on who your parents were.' Evau'el said with some depression.

"Well that's alright Evau'el, I just thought I could know who my parents were and have some safe knowledge with me but it's not your fault for anything Evau'el."

'Thanks for that Blake and is that all you wanted to know?"

"...Well how come I always get punished for sins? I mean do you know how many sins are committed in one single day!"

'Well that's a whole different function there but I think I can lessen up on what happens if you do this kind of thing. So I can't promise you won't get divine punishment but I haven't really been able to control how it works but I can let you go unpunished for all the small and some big things but as long as you keep you don't have anymore lewd dreams then you should be fine.' Evau'el then made a chuckle and Blake only got annoyed.

"...Yeah that sounds fair but what happens now since you spoken to me? Better yet, why speak to me now of all times when you could have spoken to me back in America?"

'The reason why I did not speak to you in America was because there was no catalyst or ignition for you to become an angel, well to grow out your angel wings to say the least.'

Blake then was highly interested on what Evau'el said to him. To become an angel? What did Evau'el mean by that?

"Wait, me becoming an angel? What the hell are you talking about?"

'Oh, I thought you already knew that you were part angel. Even the priest named...uh...'

"You mean Father Hisaowa?"

'Yeah him, when you were unconscious from sustaining so many injuries from that insane stray exorcist, Hisaowa came and rescued you while you still had angel wings on your back. By the way, he's a pretty bad-ass fighter for a priest and old man.'

Blake then had huge amounts of thoughts and questions running through his head that he felt like his whole entire brain would meltdown from the sheer amount of thoughts and thinking going through his head. After minutes of thinking and questioning, Blake then finally decided to give up on the thoughts and just take some time to rest, even though it was still morning.

Suddenly, Blake's basement doors were opened and a large figure stepped inside, the light from outside blinded Blake for a few seconds but when the light was gone, He then saw that it was Father Hisaowa holding a tray of homemade lunch but Blake saw a scar on his face which he then thought that he must have been hurt from rescuing him. Hisaowa then placed the tray of food onto Blake's lap and then sat down next to him on his bed with his large smile that somehow always seemed to calm Blake down every time he saw it.

"Good afternoon Blake, how are you feeling?" Hisaowa said in his usual calm and happy demeanor.

"I'm fine but thank you for the food Hisaowa."

Blake then started to eat the lunch but then he heard Hisaowa chuckling to himself and was confused.

"Umm...is something wrong Hisaowa?"

Hisaowa then stopped chuckling and returned to his normal smile.

"It's just that it was the first time you ever called me without saying 'Father', I guess I moved up huh?"

Blake then realized that Hisaowa was right, He never did call him by just his name and added 'Father' every time he said his name but Blake was glad that to see Hisaowa happy. Blake then remembered what had happened before he had collapsed from his fight with Freed and with his conversation with Evau'el, he then stopped eating his lunch and looked at Hisaowa with a serious look.

"Hey Hisaowa, I need to know...am I an angel?"

Hisaowa's smile then disappeared an a serious look then came from him and he looked straight into Blake's eyes as if he was looking straight at his soul and mind which sent cold chills down his spine. Hisaowa then looked away from Blake and looked at the wall and pulled out his cigar case which surprised Blake because he never saw Hisaowa smoke before. Hisaowa then placed the cigar in his mouth and put his case away and then pulled out his lighter with the golden cross on it and lit the cigar and took a quick puff from it and placed his lighter away. He smoked for a minute and then pulled the cigar out of his mouth and held it and then made a sigh.

"Well Blake to answer that question..." Hisaowa then took another inhale of his cigar and smoked out a smoke ring and then pulled away the cigar.

"Yes... you are an angel. Now to answer some other future questions you might ask about this, the only people who know of your existence as an angel is me, the high superiors of the church, and even Rias since she saw your wings when you fought against the stray exorcist. How long have I known you were an angel? Ever since I was reported that you were going to be stationed here in Japan by your superiors in America. Now I am going to say this, you are only a half angel because you wield a sacred gear so you don't have to worry about too much of being a pure blood angel. So, do you have any questions that I night know the answer to or no?"

Blake was hesitant at first but then he had to know everything he needed about him and his past.

"Well...since I know that I am an angel now...does that change anything to my stay here in Japan?"

"No, it doesn't but since you know that you are an angel, I guess I have to give you your mission brief now.."

Hisaowa then smoked the rest of his cigar and placed the bud in the trash can in Blake's room. He then put back on his usual smile and then placed both hands in a fist on his hips. Blake was then confused by the information that Hisaowa given him.

"Wait, wasn't I just transferred here? I mean, was that the purpose of me coming here? To be trained?"

"Well Blake, the Holy Church had kept progress on you ever since you went berserk on your mission seven yeas ago. In my report they gave me, you had sprouted angel wings from your back when you were detained by the five elite operatives that brought you in. After they detained you, you were then unconscious and your superiors then took the opportunity to give you a check up on why you went berserk and they found out that your sacred gear was the cause which I think you already know."

Blake then looked down at his fists and clenched them for a few seconds and then stopped. He remembered that he did go berserk after wiping out a rogue devil group that was killing people in a large town but he then lost control of himself and had to be detained by five elite operatives who were dispatched by his superiors. After that though, he had to go through some months of therapy and rest in order to get back out into the operations and missions he used to do but then he had heavier supervision ever since.

"As far as I know of Blake, you were given less killing and assassination missions because of that incident since then. After years of doing missions however, you never were able to sprout back your angel wings like last time and so they finally decided to send you over to me to see if you were able to sprout your angel wings and now you do. They told me that if you were ever to sprout your wings on your own will then I will have to be in charge of training you for you to become one of the seraphs peerage, that's if they do choose you but if not then you will just receive more advance missions and status in the Holy Church's order."

"But I don't know if I can even sprout my wings out on my will though..." Blake said with worry.

"Well try thinking of holy thoughts or strong emotions of releasing your wings and even flying in the sky to the heavens."

Blake then closed his eyes and concentrated on releasing his wings and then imagined flying through the heavens. After just concentrating for a few seconds though, he felt something pop out of his back and saw large white feathers on his sides that were as white and pure as snow but then he also saw a small halo over his head that was shining brightly like polished gold. He then went over to the bathroom to look at the bathroom mirror and saw two large, white angel wings behind his back and saw how beautiful the feathers were but then he also saw a small halo over his head that was shining brightly like polished gold and was shocked in awe and amazement.

'Well aren't we admiring ourselves here?' Evau'el said with sarcasm.

"Well I have to admit, these angel wings feel and look pretty awesome."

'Yeah well you're preaching to the choir here kid, but more importantly, shouldn't you be focusing on the idea of you being trained?'

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Evau'el."

'No pro-'

"Umm Blake, who are you talking to?" Hisaowa said in confusion while standing right outside the bathroom.

"I-I'm just talking to myself here Hisaowa!" Blake said with hesitation.

"Well okay then but you should put away the wings since they are crowding up your bathroom."

"Oh okay."

Blake then tried concentrating on sealing his wing back into his body and then felt something get pulled back inside him and opened his eyes and saw that his wings and halo were gone. He then walked back over to the bed and sat down while Hisaowa looked at him and smiled.

"Well now that you can activate your angel wings and halo on you will, it's time I now told you of your training, but seeing as you sustained a lot of injuries from your last fight, today will be your rest and recovery day. So go out and have some fun, enjoy your youth before you become an old man like me!"

Hisaowa then started chuckling and left Blake's room, Blake himself had a smile and he decided to take the advice from Hisaowa and go out to have some fun for himself since it has been days ever since he came to Japan and he did earn himself some good times every once in a while. Blake then went to his closet and pulled out his clothes that he would wear for the day. He first wore his signature blue flame beanie, he then put on black cargo shorts that went over his knees just a little bot, he wore a black T-shirt with graffiti art in vivid bright colors under a green zip up hoodie. He wore white solid sneakers with black shoe laces and finally put on a black wrist watch, he then went to the bathroom and took off his beanie to comb his hair and he was done he placed his beanie back on his head.

Blake then grabbed his leather wallet and placed it in his back pocket and went outside his basement room, closed the doors, and then head off onto the road to find an arcade to play at but little did he know that he was going to have a lot less relaxation than he had hoped for.

**Hey people, enjoy the story? I know I added a new character to the story in the fourth chapter and an interesting one at that but I never got the timing right with the character until now! **

**So yeah, first off, to pronounce Evau'el it goes first as the sound of the letter 'E' in the alphabet, then 'Vi' as in Vi****olin, and finally it goes as "L" as sound of the letter L in the alphabet. Put it all together and you get 'E-Vi-L', you get it now? Good! but if not then keep trying!**

**How is my new character Evau'el so far? Just tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Lastly, don't forget to submit your own ideal harem cast for my OC in the reviews! So thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: In the End

**Alright People, Read Carefully! So far as of the harem candidates I have seen in the reviews, there are quite an interesting variety of candidates you people chose! Some were good and others were just surprising but in a good way! I will not officially announce the candidates yet until some time have passed! **

**So keep on putting in your harem candidates for my OC! You can do it!**

**I would also like to note that I will transition from both the manga and anime so it might get confusing from time to time but I feel more comfortable with this until I can actually choose which information I will base it on.**

**I would also like to give a shout out to everyone who has read, gave reviews, favorite, follow, or all of the above on my story through all this time! You people are just freaking awesome and I hope I do not disappoint any of you for giving time for reading my story and beyond! **

**'HI'- Thoughts or Thinking **

**"HI"- Speaking or Talking**

**Chapter 5- In the end...**

Blake was walking happily through the city to go to an arcade place that he had heard about from some students back at Kuoh Academy, he was a big fan of video games and always took the opportunity to play games when he had time to. Believe it or not, Blake was a great gamer when it comes down to fighting games but everything else, he would pretty be much called average if not then more better than decent. Blake always used his days off to go play video games or work out while listening but he hadn't have much time to do everything like that ever since he had moved to Japan.

After walking through crowded streets, busy intersections, and large shopping areas, Blake finally managed to reach the arcade he had heard about from school and headed on inside. He looked at all the different types of machines and first decided to play the fighting games that Japan had to offer to him. Blake then sat down at a machine and inserted money in the slot and started playing the games.

Suddenly he felt a strange presence enter inside the arcade and he then took a quick look around to find the presence and found Issei with Asia who he had met yesterday during the fight. Blake didn't want to bother them and so kept on playing his game but occasionally looked at Issei and Asia who had acted like a couple every time he looked. After playing arcade games for what felt like hours, Blake then left the arcade and decided to go get something to eat at a burger place if he could find one.

Blake was wondering aimlessly for some time, he was walking through a park and then felt a stronger and heavier presence, Blake then immediately started running towards the source and then started to hear what sounded like fighting and started to run even faster. Once Blake arrived to the source, he the saw Issei on the ground in a kneeling position while seeing Asia and the fallen angel disappeared in a bright light. Blake then ran over to Issei and saw that he had a hole in his leg that was bleeding and tried helping him up but saw that Issei's face was frustrated with anger.

"You alright Issei? What happened here?"

"Asia was kidnapped! She took Asia away!"

Issei was then fully standing up and was clenching his fists in anger.

"I-I couldn't protect her again!I promised I would protect her!"

Blake then placed his hand over Issei's shoulders in which Issei managed to calm down and looked at Blake.

"You can still keep that promise Issei! You just need to find her and get her back!"

"But I don't know where she took her to!"

Blake then let go of Issei's shoulder and looked away from him while smiling.

"I think I know where they took Asia."

Blake then turned to look at Issei who managed to calm down.

"Where did she take her?" Issei said with desperation.

"She must have taken Asia to the old abandon that's not too far away from where I live."

Blake then started to run back to the church but look backed at Issei who was just standing there.

"ISSEI! I NEED YOU TO GET YOUR FRIENDS AND GO TO THE OLD CHURCH! I'LL MEET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS THERE! IT SHOULD BE EASY TO FIND SINCE THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHURCH'S HERE IN THE CITY!"

"OK BLAKE, I'LL SEE YOU THERE!"

Blake and Issei ran in opposite directions, Issei headed for the Occult Research club and Blake headed Back to the church to get geared up for the fight at the old abandon church. After running for minutes, He finally managed to reach the entrance of the church but found Hisaowa at the entrance and saw him holding a large metal briefcase and bible. Blake then stopped in front of Father Hisaowa panting and sweating from running a long distance and time.

"You look tired Blake, you heading out somewhere else?"

"Well yes actually, how did you-"

"You can just call it intuition, I think you'll be needing this."

Hisaowa then handed the large metal briefcase over to Blake in which he grabbed and wondered what was inside until Hisaowa placed his hand on his shoulder while smiling.

"Go ahead and try whatever is inside, I am pretty sure that you will like it very much, I'll be waiting out here when your done."

Blake then went to his basement room and minutes passed when he went inside and he now came out from his room wearing a completely different outfit. Blake was now wearing a long black trench coat that had no buttons at all and the collar was straight and tall as Blake's neck and wore black finger less gloves. Under the trench coat, he wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a red suit vest over it and black tie. He also wore black jeans with a black belt with a golden cross buckle and finally wore black dress shoes.

Blake never liked wearing any fancy apparel because they always felt restrictive and tight on him but when he wore these clothes, it felt relaxed and lose and felt as if he could run swiftly and do acrobatics in them. Hisaowa then placed his hand over Blake's shoulder and smiled.

"The outfit your wearing right now is something the church gave me so when you were able to grow your wings on your own and so you can wear during mission assignments."

"But why would I need to wear such fancy clothes during missions?"

"Well the trench coat was specially designed to be a lightweight piece of body armor that wouldn't restrict your movement at all while protecting you from shrapnel, blades, small arm weaponry, heavy impact, and even explosions. The belt buckle your wearing was specially handcrafted by the blacksmiths of the church and has been drench in the purest of holy water and has been blessed by many cardinals and even the pope himself. The shoes that your wearing are also made of materials that make it flexible and balanced so you can run, jump, and even do acrobatics with them on without hurting or restricting your feet. Your pants, vest, and shirt are specially handcrafted to give you more flexibility than wearing normal apparel and is much harder to tear and rip and finally, your gloves were designed to be fire proof when using your sacred gear."

Blake was amazed by the information Hisaowa had given him and looked at his outfit again but then he realized that he was supposed to go to the old church and meet up with Issei and his friends and was going to run off but was grabbed by Hisaowa's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't start running yet Blake, if you want to go somewhere, just use this bible and use it by thinking of where you want to be transported to."

"Oh okay but thanks for giving me all the neat gear Hisaowa."

"Don't mention it but you should hurry before your friends start without you."

Blake then closed his eyes and concentrated on his desired destination. The bible then started to open and a large blue circle appeared below Blake and then it shined brighter and finally Blake disappeared. Blake then opened his eyes and found himself at the entrance of the old church but did not see Issei or his friends anywhere at all.

'Where the hell is Issei and his friends? Maybe he has some problems already but I have to move now." Blake thought while feeling an evil prescence coming from the church.

Blake then started to go towards the church doors but as he moved closer though, he felt a stronger evil presence with every step he took forward.

'What the hell is going on in this church, I better find out before something worse happens.'

Blake then opened the church doors and saw that it was really abandoned, there were cobwebs in the corners and ceiling of the church, there was dust almost everywhere, and the statues and representations of god and everything that was holy was destroyed. Blake then suddenly saw the altar move slowly to the sides and a figure started to appear from behind the altar. As soon as the altar moved completely to the side, the figure was none other than Freed himself, Blake soon remembered their last confrontation and summoned his sacred gear that were large black trench knives while Freed looked at him with his same evil demeanor and grin.

"Well if it isn't the shitty heretic and oh look, you came here by yourself. Are you lost shitty heretic?"

"I'm not lost but you will wish that I was in about five minutes when I'm done beating the crap out of you."

"Oh, aren't we being threatening here, too bad your just wasting your breath and time here. Your threats mean nothing to me."

"I don't make threats Freed, I kill people for damn living."

"Well so do I, like now!"

Freed then pulled out his sword and pistol and began to open fire on Blake who then started to charge at him. The bullets of light were only being deflected by the trench coat that Blake was wearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

Freed tried to open fire some more but Blake was close enough to unleash a combo of punches with jabs, hooks, and uppercuts but Freed was just barley managing to dodge them but could not use his sword to hit Blake at all because Blake kept on charging at Freed and was staying close to him where he can't use his sword at all.

'What the hell is going on? I can't use my sword at all with this shitty heretic staying so close to me!"

Blake kept on moving his head and body around a lot around Freed who kept tracking him but had to dodge the sheer amount of punches that Blake kept on dishing at him. Freed then jumped back and started to swing his sword at Blake but he managed to block the first strike at his head with his sacred gear. Freed then went berserk with his sword and kept on swinging at him in a blind fury while Blake remained calm and kept on dodging the sword strikes. Freed then tried to stab Blake in the stomach but Blake manged to dodge and close in the gap between him and Freed and made a left uppercut at Freed but he quickly managed to block his uppercut with his pistol. However, Blake then quickly made a powerful right hook at Freed's face and was knocked back a few feet but then a storm of punches was sent at him by Blake.

First, Blake made three quick but powerful punches to Freed's stomach, he then made two hooks at Freed's face with each arm and he finally made a left and right uppercut, knocking Freed into the air and down back onto the ground. Freed was bleeding from his nose profusely, his face was hurting in immense pain, and was gasping for air. Freed then looked at the standing Blake who didn't have a single scratch on him at all.

"W-w-what the hell gives! How come you are fighting so differently than last time?!"

"It's because unlike last time, I actually had some practice in fighting again. It's been a very long time since I done any training or combat at all before and after I came to Japan. Ever since our last confrontation, I finally remembered how to fight well again and unlike last time, your the one bleeding on the ground andI am standing on top."

Blake's hands then went on fire in a black and crimson flame, He then started to crack his knuckles while Freed managed to stand up but was still a bit shaken from the amount of damage he took earlier and Blake began to smile.

"So Freed, before you die, how about I give you a special choice." in a more evil and sly tone.

"What would that be you ugly shitty heretic?" Freed said while panting and more tired.

Blake then got into his boxing stance and looked straight into Freed's eyes which shocked him a little.

"Would you like to be cooked well done or crispy? Your choice on how to be burnt alive asshole but at least you will smell a hell of a lot better than yourself right now." Blake then chuckled to himself while Freed was enraged and consumed in anger.

Freed first pulled out a small ball and threw it against the ground and blinded Blake with an extremely bright light. Once the bright light disappeared, Blake tried to look where Freed went to but then saw him at a window above the altar with an angry look.

"This won't be over you shitty heretic! I will kill you and your shitty old man!"

Freed then fled from the church and Blake then sat down to rest from the fight and was shaking his arms and hands out.

"Man, I need to get back to training or else I can't keep on doing so many fast punches."

Blake then heard the church doors open and he immediately got up and got into his boxing stance but then saw who opened the doors and got out of his stance. Blake saw Issei, Kiba, and Koneko standing at the door, Kiba and Koneko however were surprised to see Blake there in a whole entirely new outfit. Issei and his friends then walked towards Blake who was smiling to see his friends come to help. Issei put his hand out for Blake and they both shook hands.

"So what happened here Blake? Did you get into a fight?"

"Yeah I did Issei but it's nothing to worry about. I just managed to beat the crap out of our old stray exorcist friend who then fled like a scared dog."

Issei and Blake then laughed and after they stopped laughing, Issei then pointed towards the altar that was moved to the side and saw a large dark passage there.

"Uh, what is that over there?"

"That's where Freed came from before I had fought him, it must lead somewhere though."

"Well then let's get going, Asia might be there!"

Issei then ran towards the passage while Blake and the rest followed behind him. They traveled down a stairway case that lead down below the church. Blake, Issei, kiba, and Koneko managed to reach a large wooden door and started hearing noises coming from it. Issei then opened the door with his sacred gear ready and everyone else too. They then saw that the room was large but found Asia tied up in some sort of ritual with another fallen angel that was female but there were also sone other stray exorcists in the room as well.

"ASIA! I'VE COME TO KEEP MY PROMISE!"

"Well if it isn't Issei? How did a weakling and fool such as you get even close to here?"

"SHUT UP! I'M HERE TO TAKE ASIA BACK!"

"Your too late then to saver her now."

"WHAT?!"

Asia then began to scream in pain and a ball of light was coming from out her chest and then the ball went inside the fallen angel who began to laugh. Issei then charged forward towards Asia but his path was blocked by a fallen exorcist who then made a strike at Issei but he countered with an uppercut and knocked the exorcist out cold. More exorcists then blocked his path and Issei was getting agitated.

"GRR! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU GUYS!"

Blake then charged in and so did Kiba and Koneko who then started fighting off the fallen exorcists.

"HURRY UP AND SAVER HER ISSEI! WE GOT THIS!" Blake shouted at Issei.

"T-THANKS!"

Issei hen charged forward towards Asia while the fallen angel then looked at Issei who then let Asia down from the cross and was holding her in his hands. Asia herself was trying to stay consious but her life was fading away. Issei then looked at the fallen angel in anger.

"W-what did you do to her Raynare?!"

"It's simple, I just took her sacred gear away and with it, I am even more powerful than before."

"Well then give it back!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! I worked hard to get this sacred gear and had to even trick my own superiors to get it! But I will destroy you and your friends and leave no trace for any of you, okay?"

Raynare then laughed while Issei looked back at Asia who was still clinging on with whatever life she had left and Issei was only getting more and more frustrated at Raynare's laughter.

"You know Issei, I had fun with you on our date and the time I pretended to be your girlfriend..."

Raynare was then transformed into a more exotic outfit that she usually wore and stood before Issei with her happy expression while Issei was being fueled with anger from the inside.

"You protected me from the first time we actually met but did you know that I was only pretending to be weak on purpose? Seeing your face in panic was really interesting."

Issei then clenched his fist with the sacred gear while Raynare only continued on laughing at him.

"I seriously thought of our first date and everything." Issei said while controlling his anger.

"AHAHAHAH! That was a really old fashioned date and it was extremely boring! But do you know what this is?" Raynare said as she pulled out a small keychain that had a small teddy bear on it.

Raynare then dropped it on the floor and began to step and stomp on it while Issei then released his anger.

"RAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYNNNAAAAAAARRREEEEEEE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Don't speak my name you fucking shitty devil!"

"I-I-Issei..."

Issei then looked at Asia who was now beginning to die, Issei then got up while carrying her in the bridal carry.

"ISSEI, IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFICULT TO DEFEND YOURSELF WHILE HOLDING THAT GIRL!" Kiba shouted at Issei.

"Anyway, let's leave this place now." Koneko said while in her fighting stance.

"I SECOND THAT!" Blake shouted.

Issei then shot an angry glare at Raynare and began to run back up to the church.

Koneko, Blake! Clear a path for Issei!" Kiba shouted while fighting a stray exorcist.

"I'M ALREADY ON IT!" Blake shouted while fighting two stray exorcists at the same time.

"Understood..." Koneko said in her usual voice.

Koneko, Blake, and Kiba then managed to clear a path for Issei who then managed to reach the door that lead up to the church. Raynare then started to summon her light spear.

"I won't let you leave here alive." Raynare said with her light spear in her hand, ready to be thrown.

"ISSEI, LEAVE THIS TO US! WE WILL STOP THEM HERE! GO NOW" Kiba shouted.

"DAMN IT KIBA! KONEKO! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING TOO COOL! I WILL BE WAITING ABOVE!"

Issei then left with Asia while Kiba, Blake, and Koneko stayed behind to fight against Raynare but Blake was agitated a little bit.

"WHAT THE HELL! HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME DAMN IT!"

"Please stay focus senpai..."

Blake then snapped out of his quick anger and faced Raynare in his boxing stance. Raynare then looked at each of them and then began to laugh.

"Are you seriously trying to stop me? AHAHAHAHAHA! With the sacred gear, I am more powerful than all three of you!" Raynare said while laughing.

"We have to beat her here! We can't let her get to the top!" Kiba said while preparing his sword.

"...Understood." Koneko said while getting into her fighting stance.

"Let's end this now!" Blake said with energy.

"Blake, I need you to fight off the stray priests that are here while we fight Raynare! Can you do that?"

"No problem Kiba, I'll mop up the mess and you guys can take care of her but let's go!"

Blake, Kiba, and Koneko then charged in at the group of exorcists and Raynare. Blake went on to deal with the exorcists and trapped them in a large ring of fire from his sacred gear while Kiba and Koneko were fighting Raynare. All of the stray priests charged at Blake at the same time but Blake set himself on fire with his flames which then scattered the stray priests in the circle. Blake then charged at three exorcists and started to do a combo of punches but then one was about to strike him from behind but Blake quickly dodge the strike and then made three quick jabs and then grabbed him and performed the brain buster wrestling move. Hethen moved on to another group of exorcists and then grabbed one of them and held them in the fireman's carry and then lit him on fire and spun around and tossed him at the group.

After minutes of nonstop fighting, Blake managed to defeat all of the stray exorcists and then released the fire ring. He then saw Kiba flew right by him and then Koneko. They were both hurt really badly and were unconscious, Blake then prepared his sacred gear and looked at Raynare as she was hovering above him with an evil grin.

"Well aren't we the only one left here. Once I am finished with you, I will kill you and your friends." Raynare then threw a spear of light at Blake in which he just swat away with his sacred gear in which it shocked Raynare a little.

"H-how did you do that?"

"It's easy..."

Blake then threw his coat away and sprouted out his angel wings and his halo which then made Raynare become shocked and then she became hesitant but then regained control of her self and put on a prideful look.

"I see, so you are an angel then? It doesn't matter since you will die all the same like your friends!"

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

Raynare then threw a storm of light spears at Blake who then started to throw out a fury of punches that deflected each spear with every hit. Raynare then started flying around and throwing her spears but then Blake took flight himself and then started to fly towards Raynare to get in a strike but she managed to dodge him easily. Blake then charged at her again but she started throwing more spears at him but he managed to dodge them and tackled her down onto the ground and lost his wings and halo. Raynare fell on top of him and Blake was under her but as soon as Blake managed to recover from the crash, Raynare's chest was on him and making Blake receiving a small shock in his body.

'NOT NOW OF ALL TIMES! WHAT THE HELL EVAU'EL?!"

'Hey man I'm sorry but the sacred gear works that way and I haven't gotten used to fixing the kinks of it yet! It ain't my fault when you tackled her down and she landed on top of you!'

"WELL START FIXING IT!"

"Huh...?"

Raynare then got up and saw that she was sitting on top of Blake who was panicking a lot. She was at first confused but then made an evil grin right after.

'Hmm, I don't know what's wrong with him but it looks like he is in pain from me on top. So this will be fun.' Raynare thought while laughing to herself.

"Hey...what are you laughing about?" Blake said with hesitation.

"Oh nothing but you know, how about I get into a more comfortable position?"

Raynare then started to lie down on Blake who was then panicking even more and then started to receive a small series of shocks.

'STOP SHOCKING ME DAMN IT!'

'STOP YELLING AT ME DAMN IT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT'S HOW IT WORKS! JUST TRY TO GET HER OFF YOU THEN!'

'WITH HER WEARING THAT RIDICULOUS OUTFIT?! I'M NOT TOUCHING HER!'

'YOUR A MAN AREN'T YOU?! JUST GRAB HER AND GET HER OFF YOU!'

'BUT-'

'TOUCH HER AND GRAB HER DAMN IT!'

"FINE DAMN IT!"

Unknown to Blake himself, He managed to push down Raynare and grab her chest in his rage and Raynare herself then got angry but when Blake snapped out of his anger, he then saw he was grabbing her and then immediately let go of her and started to crawl back and away from Raynare. Raynare then got up but was seething in rage and looked at Blake who was currently receiving divine punishment. She then brought out her light spear and walked towards Blake.

'Blake, you weren't supposed to 'cop a feel' from her, you were supposed to get her off.'

'I KNOW THAT YOU ASSHOLE!'

'What, your going to blame the voice in your head and the sacred gear? You have fallen low my friend.'

'I hate you so god damn much right now.'

'Yeah but someone else here hates you just as much.'

Blake then looked at Raynare who was still seething with rage and holding a light spear in her hand while walking towards him.

"You...you touched my chest."

"I-I'M SORRY! GAH!" Blake said while still receiving divine punishment.

"NO EXCUSE WILL SAVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE YOU BASTARD!"

She was about to send down a rain storm of light spears but was then suddenly sent against the wall by Koneko who managed to wake up in time. She then walked over to Blake who was sighing in relief.

"T-Thanks for the save Koneko, I would have been done for if-"

"Please be quiet pervert senpai..."

Blake's heart then cracked from the sheer amount of shock that went through him. In all his life he has been called many names and has been cursed at by many and felt nothing but the words that were uttered out from Koneko's mouth made him go through some serious pain that he had never felt in his life.

'Ouch, you got told by a little girl, now that's just sad.'

'Sh-Shut up Evau'el.'

Blake then looked at Koneko who then held her hand out and helped Blake stand up, Kiba also managed to get up with the help of Issei who went down to help everyone out. The odds were four against one but Raynare only laughed as she recovered from Koneko's attack.

"You still think that you can fight against me? Even with the four of you combine, you will never be able to defeat me!"

"Don't count your luck just yet Raynare, were not the ones who will beat you but Issei here will." Blake said while retrieving his trench coat.

Kiba, Koneko, and Blake then moved aside for Issei to confront Raynare. Issei clenched his fists and looked at Ray nare who was standing before him with her evil smile.

"You took her away from me. You took away from me and her life even though she tried to live a normal one."

"It wouldn't be possible. People with great power or talents are either used for other groups or exiled from society, she was just the same as many others."

"But you used her and ended her life!"

"So what? The same would have happened to her with the Church or even worse! If she weren't exiled then just imagine what would happen to her if she was still with the church."

"She would have lived a peaceful life by helping people!"

"HAH! Your so delusional, she wouldn't have lived a peaceful life for very long at all, just ask your friend over there."

Raynare then pointed at Blake who then shot an angry glare at her. Issei then looked at Blake who then looked away from him.

"I-Is it true Blake?"

Blake then made a deep sigh and then looked at Issei.

"Well, I admit, the church would have most likely abused her power for some monetary gain or power but not all people in the church are like that."

Raynare then laughed loudly while everyone looked at her with angry expressions.

"Oh please, you can't possibly believe that everyone is not selfish! The church is nothing but an excuse to gain personal gain and exploit others all under the name of some god!"

Blake then stepped forward while being consumed in anger.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I have lived and worked for the church all of my life, I have met people who are not selfish and care about others! Sure there might be some rotten people in the church..."

Blake then had images of Sister Alice, Father Alexander, Father Hisaowa, and everyone who he had met and was caring in all of his life.

"But that doesn't mean everyone is an evil person at all!" Blake said while venting out his anger.

"It doesn't matter at all! Because in the end, someone becomes drunk with power and ruins the system!"

Issei then stepped forward.

"But Asia is innocent! She never deserved this! She was my friend that I promised to protect!"

"And look at where she is now! she is dead because you couldn't keep your promise with her!"

Raynare then laughed while Issei was becoming more angry and even started to feel hatred.

"I know, that's why I can't forgive you or myself for not protecting her but..."

Issei's sacred gear then began to glow brightly and he charged forward at Raynare.

"GIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEEE HEEEEERRRRRRRRR BAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKK!"

As soon as Issei reached Raynare, she dodged him by flying away in the air and started laugh at him. Issei then tried to charge at her again but was struck with a light spear in both of his legs. Issei was still standing but he was shaking a lot and was bleeding heavily from his knees but he managed to pull out the spears of light but was crying. He then collapsed onto the ground on both knees while bleeding and crying, Kiba and Koneko tried to step in but Blake placed his hands in front of them and only smiled.

"This is his fight alone. If we were to step in now it would only hurt his resolve. Just wait and watch. Have faith in him."

Kiba nd Koneko then stepped back while smiling and they stood and watched Issei and Raynare fighting. Koneko then looked at Blake and Blake looked back at her.

"You are acting too cool senpai...'

The words gave Blake a feeling of relief.

"So does that mean I'm not a-"

"No it doesn't."

Blake then almost collapsed to the ground while holding his chest with one hand while Kiba just looked at Blake with a sweat drop and smiling.

'Sh-She didn't even hesitate to say it all.' Blake thought while almost crying.

'FWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Evau'el laughed loudly inside Blake's head to the point where he tried shaking his head to stop the laughter.

"Senpai, please pay attention to Issei please..."

"O-Okay.."

Blake then stood up and watched as Issei was then talking to himself while on the ground but then a voice came from the sacred gear and then Issei managed to stand up and charged towards Raynare.

"That's impossible! you shouldn't be able to stand up at all!"

She then hurked another light spear at Issei who managed to dodge it and then charged at Raynare who then tried to fly away but was caught by Issei.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME! I AM THE SUPREME-"

"FLY AWAY, SHITTY ANGEL!"

Issei then punched her and sent her flying through a stone column. Raynare was then knocked unconscious and Issei was about to collapse but was caught by Kiba and held him up while Koneko then sensed something. Soon pebbles were coming from the ceiling and then the ground began to shake.

"THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE! EVERYONE LEAVE!" Blake shouted.

soon Kiba, Koneko, and Issei started running towards the doors but Blake started running in the opposite direction and went over to Raynare and held her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Blake? This place is about to collapse and your bringing her with us!" Issei said while look at Blake.

"We can't leave her there and besides, she had Asia's sacred gear!" Blake said as they were running up the staircase.

Everyone then managed to exit the underground room just in time before the ceiling on the staircase and room then fell down. Kiba then placed Issei down and Blake set Raynare down on the floor on her back. Koneko then walked over to Blake and gave him a sharp look.

"What are you going to do with her senpai...?"

koneko then shot another gaze but Blake knew what that gaze meant.

"I am not going to do anything 'unnecessary'! I'm just going to figure out how to get Ashia's sacred gear back."

"Maybe I could help?"

Blake and evryone else then turned their attention towards Rias and Akeno who were coming from the entrance of the church and started to walk towards the group and walked over to Issei who was sitting on the ground but was tired and bleeding.

"Looks like you managed to win somehow but expected of my servant."

She then patted Issei's head as he was smiling and then Rias got up to look at everyone else and was surprised to see Blake there with a fallen angel and walked over to him.

"So Blake...what do you think your doing with her exactley?"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING UNNECESSARY DAMN IT!" Blake shouted while blushing a little.

"Uh, what do you mean by 'unnecessary' Blake?" Rias asked as she gave him a confused look.

U-Uh nothing, I-I just brought here for Asia, that's all I swear!" Blake said while blushing still.

Akeno then laughed to herself while Rias made a sweat drop. She then made her normal smile and Blake managed to stand up.

"So as you were saying before, you wanted to give Asia's sacred gear back?"

"Y-YOU CAN?" Issei said while trying to stand up but then sat back down again from the intense sharp pain.

"Well yes but we have to retrieve the sacred gear from Raynare who has it." Blake said while looking at her but she was still wearing her outfit so Blake quickly placed his trench coat over her body. Rias then looked at Blake with a serious gaze and Blake returned with the same at Rias.

"You do realize that we have to destroy her in order to retrieve the sacred gear, correct?"

"Well we can do that or..."

Blake then pointed at the symbol that was still located on Raynare's chest but Blake wasn't looking.

"We can just perform the same ritual she did and return the sacred gear."

"Are you really sure about that? You do realize what she has done to Issei?"

"I know very well of it but I believe in a thing called second chances Rias but I won't make this decision."

Blake then looked at Issei and Rias did the same. Issei was confused by what was happening.

"Uh, what's wrong Blake and Buchou?"

Rias and Blake then walked over to Issei who was getting up and the two stood before him.

"Issei, I need you to listen well because your decision affects the future very much." Blake said to him in a serious tone.

"Yes Issei, please listen to Blake well."

The room was silent and everyone looked at the three who were standing close to each other as they were discussing a very important decision that could change their lives forever.

"Issei, I know that Raynare may have been a total bitch to you but I believe in a thing called second chances and there s no one else here that knows that here better than you and me. So listen carefully to this, we can give Asia her sacred gear back by performing the same ritual that Raynare did, the only problem is that Raynare will have a chance at living through the ritual and most likely survive because the sacred gear was not originally hers. So once we perform the ritual, Asia will have her sacred gear back and Rias can just reincarnate her back into a devil."

Blake then paused for a moment to let Issei think of what Blake told him. After some moments of silence, Blake then continued.

"So here's the summary, Asia will have her sacred gear back and will be reincarnated as a devil but Raynare will most likely be able to live. If she does, I will personally take her with me back at the church and try to help her repent and pay back her sins. The other choice is that we can destroy her completely and give Asia back her sacred gear and reincarnate her as a devil. So in the end, Asia will have her sacred gear back and be a devil, the only difference is that Raynare will either live or die, the choice is your to make since she has done a lot of things to you and its only fair to make it your choice."

Issei then sat down in a bench and tried to think of the choices he has to make. He knows well that either way Asia will have her sacred gear back and be reincarnated as a devil but he has to decide to either let Raynare, the person who has toyed with his life, live or die. Issei began to think of the possibilities of what might happen from his choices while everyone stood in silence as they await to hear the choice that might affect their lives forever.

**Hey people, you enjoy the story? Yeah I don't like cliffhangers too but hey, it adds excitement to the story which I love very much!**

**So what do you guys think? Should Raynare live or should she die? Tell your opinion in the reviews and what you think about it from your perspective and your reasons!**

**I hope you guys like the story and give a review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Debt to be Paid

**Hey people, What's up? Yeah I have been considering the chosen harem candidates that you guys have made and I have to say that there are some really interesting ones in the reviews! Nonetheless though, you guys are great and I love getting reviews from every one of you since they help me improve as a better writer and even get me new ideas.**

**For the chosen harem candidates, they are in the bottom at the end of the story so you just have to scroll down and then you will find out who the harem candidates are!**

**As always, please R&R and enjoy!**

**'HI'- Thinking or Thoughts**

**"HI"- Speaking or Talking**

**Chapter 6: A Debt to Be Paid**

The church was silent and everyone in it was awaiting a very important decision that could affect their lives, it was whether to let Raynare, who had caused misfortune to Issei and killed him once, to live or to die. Issei was sitting down at the bench thinking over and over about the decisions he would make in his mind and how they would affect him in the future. Everyone looked at Issei as he began to think over about his choices, Issei then looked at Blake and Rias who were also looking back at him.

'Damn it! I'm not good with these kinds of decisions at all! To let Raynare live or to let her die, it's just too hard to choose at all but in the end, Asia will come back alive as a devil and will have her sacred gear back so what's left is that I have to choose one of my options."

Isse first looked at Rias who was staring at him with seriousness.

'One choice will end Raynare's life who had already killed me once, made me go through hell, lied to me, and even broke my heart.'

Issei then looked at Blake who did the same as Rias.

'The other choice will let her have a chance at living and maybe even get her a chance at changing her ways. Blake will be there to handle her and to make sure she stays in check. He even promised that she would change her ways and let her pay back for what she has done.'

Isse then looked down at both of his hands and thought carefully of his choices. In one hand, he could destroy a life that brought him torment, in the other hand, he could save a life and see it change for the better. After minutes of thinking, Issei then stood up and looked at Rias and Blake individually and then made a deep sigh and then walked towards Blake and looked straight him in the eyes with all seriousness.

"Are you sure that you can help make her changer her ways?" Issei said in a serious tone.

"I'll do what I can to help her but she has to make the decision to do it for herself, I can't simply force her."

Issei then looked at Rias who had her arms crossed and was also looking at him with seriousness. Issei then looked at Raynare and then at Asia, after a minute of looking at her he then looked at Rias again.

"Buchou, I...I..."

Everyone began to become more interested in the words that were being spoken from Issei, his choice, his decision can affect them in both small and large ways. Issei then clenched his gauntlet and immediately looked at Rias in the eyes in which it surprised her.

"I want Raynare to live!"

Rias then looked deeply into Issei's as to see if she could find any lies or truths within them but after only taking one single look, she saw the resolve that Issei made in them and the sincerity of his voice. She then closed her eyes briefly and smiled and looked at Issei.

"Well Issei, it is your choice so can you bring Asia over here?"

"Yes Buchou!"

Issei then walked over to Asia's body and carried her in the bridal position while Rias turned towards Blake and smiled at him in which Blake did the same.

"You knew he was going to choose to let her live hmm?

Blake then made a small chuckle.

"No, I never expect anything to go my way that easily but I am glad that Issei made a good choice."

"He sure is nice but maybe too nice."

"Well that's what makes him better than a lot of guys I know."

Rias and Blake then laughed until Issei went and laid down Asia down in front of the altar. Blake then went to get Raynare who was still unconscious and placed her down next to Asia. Rias then performed the same ritual as Raynare did to Asia and soon a ball of light came from Raynare's chest and was placed back into Asia's body. Blake then carried Raynare's body and placed her back onto a bench and Rias pulled out a bishop piece from chess.

"I am now going to reincarnate Asia into a devil into my peerage as a bishop although it is unheard of turning a sister of the church into a devil but I'll try.

A large red circle with strange symbols and letters began to glow under Asia's body, the bishop piece then floated out of Rias's hand and then she began to make her chant.

"I command thee Asia Argento, on my name as Rias Gremory, become my servant and return thy soul and mind to this world as a devil!"

The circle began to glow even brighter than before.

"Return to this world with new life and become my bishop!"

The bishop piece then entered Asia's body and then a few moments later, Asia then began to make some noise and then began to open her eyes. Asia then sat up as if she had awaken from a deep slumber while rubbing the side of her head.

"Huh? Where...Where am I?"

Asia then began to look around the room and saw Blake and everyone else, including Issei.

"I-Issei, is that you?"

Issei then had a suprised look at his face while looking at the revived Asia.

"Asia..."

Rias then walked over to Issei and placed her hand over his shoulder and then he looked at her while she smiled at him.

"Well Issei, you are now her senior devil and so, you are now in charge of protecting her."

Issei's face then became overjoyed and ran up to hug Asia and everyone else was happy at the sight, meanwhile Blake went over to grab Raynare who was still unconscious from being smashed against a stone column and then went outside with the bible in his hand. Before Blake could go away, Rias followed him outside and gave him a smile.

"So I guess you will be in charge of her now huh?"

"Well yeah but I'll make sure that she doesn't get herself into too much trouble."

"Or get you into too much trouble."

Rias then laughed to herself and so did Blake, Rias then waved goodbye while Blake transported himself back at the church. Soon Blake was gone and Rias returned back to her friends.

Blake was now at the entrance of his church where he found Father Hisaowa waiting at the door behind him. Hisaowa looked At Blake and then at the fallen angel he was carrying on his shoulder but still made his usual smile.

"I take it that you made a friend today?"

"Well sure, I did made a 'friend' today if you want to put it that way."

Hisaowa then made a small laugh and then opened the doors to the church while Blake looked at Hisaowa's back.

'Wow, I'm surprised that he didn't asked any questions or anything at all but why question a good thing.' Blake thought as he walked towards the church.

Once Blake entered the church, he placed the unconscious Raynare on a bench and sat down next to her and only looked at her for some time until Hisaowa had brought a blanket and covered her with it. Hisaowa then smiled and looked at Blake for which he did the same.

"So Blake, I am not a man to question others but why did you bring her here?"

"Well I just wanted to give her a second chance. When I was fighting her, I saw something in her eyes that looked like something was broken inside of her, as if she was traumatized heavily by something and so I wanted to help her. Not only that but I also did not want her to get destroyed after all the trouble I went with her."

"What kind of 'trouble'?"

Blake then went a little flustered and Hisaowa only chuckled to himself.

"I-It was j-just some fighting and stuff, that's all!"

Hisaowa began to laugh louder and Blake then did the same but soon the both of them managed to stop and took a look at Raynare.

"Well Blake, you do know that you have to take responsibility for her for bringing her here on your own will, right?"

"I know that well Hisaowa, I plan on have her repay back her sins and change her ways but I don't think it will be easy."

"Well I understand Blake, so I'll help you with your responsibility."

"Really? Thank you Hisaowa!'

"Don't mention it, after all, you are helping changing the ways of a fallen angel who had lost their grace, so it's the least I can do but right now it's time for bed, so good night Blake."

"yeah, good night Hisaowa."

Hisaowa then chuckled again but soon stopped and started to head for his room. Blake on the other hand went and carried Raynare while still she was wrapped up in her blanket and brought her to his room and laid her down in his bed. He then changed out from his clothes to his regular bedroom clothes and then slept on a couch in his room and went to sleep.

In the next morning, Raynare has awaken from her sleep and finds herself in a strange and unfamiliar bedroom. She then tries to remember how she has gotten there and then suddenly, Hisaowa has opened the door and enter Blake's room which shocked Raynare as she was about to pull out her light spear but Hisaowa was carrying a tray of hot breakfast and placed it down in front of her while she was still on the bed. Raynare was surprised and confused at the hospitality of Hisaowa who then proceeded to sit down on the bed while giving out his usual smile which made her feel a bit more calm.

"I see that your fine and awake right now, you probably have no idea or memory as to why you are here correct?"

Raynare then nodded her head in agreement and Hisaowa made a small chuckle but then stopped.

"Well let me ask you this, do you remember what happened before you were here? Like last night perhaps?"

Raynare then closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened to her at last night and then she remembered. She remembered that she was fighting against a group of devils but was then defeated by the same person who she had killed before. After realizing last night's events, she then began to check to see if she had her sacred gear with her but when she found out she didn't she immediately sprang out of the bed in rage while flipping over the tray of breakfast but Hisaowa manged to catch the tray before it could. She then pulled out her spear and aimed it at Hisaowa who was still smiling and holding the tray of breakfast food but then placed it aside and placed his hands behind his back and only stood there smiling which agitated Raynare even more.

"May I ask why you are mad fallen angel?"

Raynare then was shocked for a brief moment but manged to stay calm, she was wondering how he could have known but before she could think any further, Hisaowa placed his hand in the air.

"Before you can figure anything out, I would like to tell you why you are here in the first place? I won't try anything, so long as you put the spear away."

Raynare then looked at him with both distrust and anger in her eyes.

"How can I trust your word?"

Hisaowa then laughed for a little bit but then stopped and made a small cough.

"My dear, I am a priest of god and I swear to you upon his and my name that I won't attack you unless I have to defend myself."

Hisaowa only stood smiling and Raynare looked at him in the eyes and saw trust and faith while also hearing sincerity and honor in his words. After a minute passed, she then made a small sigh and put her spear away and looked at Hisaowa with seriousness.

"So, tell me why you brought me here."

Hisaowa then made a small chuckle while Raynare was becoming agitated.

"Me? I didn't bring you here my dear, someone else who you should know did."

Raynare then began to think of the people she had met last night, she highly doubted that the devils would keep her alive and the person in front of her was a priest so the only one person that could have saved her was Blake and began to think of reasons of why Blake would save her.

"You know, I don't know much about the details on what happened last night but I can tell you this: Blake made the effort of bringing you back here alive, at first I was a little surprised but I was sure he had good intentions on why he brought you here and so that is why you are here."

Raynare was shocked to hear that Blake would go out of his way to rescue her and that he would have to most likely go against his allied devils in order to do so. After minutes of thinking, she decided to head out from the church to go on her own way. She then transformed back into her normal form which was shorter than her fallen angel form. She then started to leave the basement room and was outside but still saw Hisaowa sitting in the room, she then looked away and was about to take flight until Hisaowa spoke.

"Before you go, Blake is at Kuoh academy right now."

"Why bother telling me that?"

"It's just some piece of information I thought you would like."

She then shook her head and tried to forget and took flight while Hisaowa was sitting in Blake's room and then after some minutes, he then exited Blake's room and started his normal day routines. Meanwhile, Raynare tried to forget Blake and knowing that he rescued her on his own accord but no matter how many times she tried to forget, she would always have an image of him popped back inside her head and finally stopped flying while in air.

"Grrr! Why do I keep remembering him! I-It's not like I owe him anything at all!Also, he touched my chest too! He's a beast!

She then calmed down after venting out some anger and then remembered that Hisaowa said that he saved her on his own accord.

"But he saved me when he didn't have to though..."

She then shook her head while thinking of Blake. One side wanted to thank him and the other wanted nothing to do with him at all. After minutes of complicated and frustrated thoughts, she then snapped out of it.

"Alright then, I will find Blake and thank him for saving me! That should clear my mind!"

She then flew towards Kuoh Academy. Meanwhile, Blake is stuck in a classroom listening to lectures while Issei had no care in the world, it was surprising to Blake that Issei could manage to get his grades up while Blake was struggling with his! This made Blake frustrated a few times over the days in school when Issei's grade average was decent and Blake's too but the difference was that Blake actually had to study and in a different language than Issei who looked like he never studied in his life and manages to pass his assignments. Also in Blake's class, Asia was assigned the same class as his so it was a little more refreshing for Blake but never the less, it didn't calm him down.

'HOW THE HELL CAN HE AFFORD TO DO THIS IN CLASS DAMN IT!' Blake thought furiously while looking at Issei who was just staring at the classroom board and would occasionally smile which still made him cringe a little. Luckily for Blake, the day was almost over and the school bell had rung and both Blake and Issei gathered their things and went towards the old school house which a lot of the time Blake would go there with Issei with him never having a lot to do. Issei never did mind Blake traveling with him and they would have some conversations normally too.

After walking for minutes, they both managed to reach the entrance of the old school house, Blake was about to step inside until he felt something coming and looked at Issei who felt nothing at all. Blake then stopped going forward and Issei was confused.

"Uh Blake, aren't you coming inside?"

"U-Uh no, I-I remembered that I have something important to do at church so I won't be able to hang out today!"

Issei then gave him an even more confused look while Blake tried to put on the best poker face he had. Issei then shrugged and went inside by himself and Blake made a sigh of relief but then became serious and turned around.

"Come out and show yourself, there's no point in hiding."

A figure then stepped out from behind a tree and Blake then soon realized that it was Raynare but a bit shorter than the last time he saw her. she was also wearing normal clothes that any other girl would wear, she then walked over towards Blake while looking at him in the eyes while Blake stood his ground. Once she was in front of him close enough, she first had her cheeks made red and she was being flustered about something and was whispering to herself to where Blake couldn't hear her.

"Uh, are you trying to say something?"

"I...I..."

Blake was only getting more confused at the flustered Raynare who was shaking a little bit and was holding the bottom of her shirt tightly, she tries to make the words come out of her mouth but she can't say them out.

'Calm down! Calm down! I-It's only once! I-I have to say it only once!' Raynare thought furiously while Blake only looked at her in deep confusion.

After a minute had passed, Blake then decided to leave.

"Uh Raynare, I have to go so whatever you have to tell me will have to wait so-"

"NO!"

Blake was then shocked by the large uproar from her despite her looks. She then managed to calm down and then looked Blake dead straight in the eyes but then looked away so Blake couldn't see her blushing.

"T-Thank you..."

"Huh? I couldn't hear you."

"I said t-thank you..."

"Umm, can you repeat that one a little bit-"

"I SAID THANK YOU!"

Blake moved back a little bit and Raynare held her face to cover her blushes. Blake then realized what Raynare was saying and smiled at her.

"Well your welcome Raynare but you don't have too worry about it too much."

"B-But you saved my life, so I had to thank you..."

Her voice became kind and more soft and her face was red and flustered on her cheeks and the ways her eyes looked like a cute puppy that was crying, Blake was mesmerized by her fragile state.

"I-It was no problem and besides, I couldn't just leave you there all alone."

Raynare then remembered her memories with her comrades, she was always alone, always called weak and she developed a more evil hatred and sadistic personality because of it. She then became sad and Blake managed to noticed and then tried to comfort her by hugging her but she immediately became embarrassed and fainted but Blake was holding onto her so she only limped down into his arms while being unconscious from such kindness from Blake. Blake then panicked a little but then carried her over his shoulder and walked inside to the old school house to lay her down. Once inside, he went towards the club room and saw that everyone was there, including Asia.

He then placed the unconscious and weary Raynare on a couch and sat down besides her and made a deep sigh. Everyone was looking at him suspiciously and even Koneko who was staring right at him while she was eating snacks. Rias then stepped forward in front of Blake and had a concerned look on her.

"Blake, why did you bring her in here? You do remember the events from yesterday right? At least you could have waited a couple of days before bringing her here with you." Rias said with high concern.

"Don't worry about it Rias, I have it all under control. She just fainted and I just need her to stay here and rest."

Rias then looked at him with judgment and then sighed and turned away and sat back at her desk while Akeno walked up to Blake and smiled at him as usual.

"Well hello Blake, it's so nice to see you ever since yesterday."

Blake then made a small blush but managed to keep a calm look.

"W-Well it's nice to see you Akeno."

"For an angel, you are nice to devils hmm?"

Blake then was shocked by Akeno's statement and started to panic a little in the Rias then made a fake cough.

"Akeno, you know that was supposed to be kept secret that we found out right?"

"But he would have found out either way Buchou and besides, it changes little either way right?"

Rias then made a small sigh and Akeno only laughed while Blake just sat there and tried to figure out how to get the conversation to go elsewhere but luckily for him, Raynare was awakening and managed to sit up right and rubbed her eyes and then looked as everyone stared at her.

"Huh?What's wrong?"

After a moment of looking at the people who were staring at her, she then immediately jumped out from the sofa and pulled her light spear which made everyone really nervous but the most who was nervous was Blake.

"Trying to ambush me huh devils? Well I'm not going to-"

"Please put the spear away Raynare!" Blake interrupted while being nervous.

She then looked at Blake who was signaling with his hands to put away her weapon and then saw everyone else either giver her a hard look. She then sighed and put her weapon away and Blake made a sigh of relief.

"Why am I here Blake?"

"It was because you fainted in my arms when I tried to comfort you."

"Comfort me...?"

Raynare soon remembered why she was with Blake earlier and had an embarrassed face and began to shake her head while holding her cheeks while Blake just looked at her with a sweat drop. Akeno then made a small laugh and Blake then made a smile.

"Ufufufu, well aren't we lively here."

Raynare then managed to calm down and looked at Akeno who was standing really close to Blake, she then became a little agitated and walked up to Akeno.

"Hey, why are you standing so close to him?

"Ara~ara, is there a problem Raynare?"

"The only problem is that your standing close to him as if your much more closer to him."

"Well then, are you jealous because of that"

Raynare then began to blush a little and was a little bit more frustrated.

"J-Jealous? Me? W-Why would I be jealous of you being so close to Blake! I can be closer to him than you if I wanted too!"

"Ah but you can't because you lack the courage to do so."

Akeno then grabbed Blake's arm and was closer to him which then shocked Raynare momentarily but that only made her more furious and that only made Akeno laugh more.

"W-Well two can play at that game!"

Raynare then stood right next to Blake's other side and then grabbed his arm and was closer to him. For any normal man, having two women so close that their chest is touching your arms would be heaven but for Blake who has little experience with women at all, this was pretty much shocking to him and also it really was when he was shocked like being hit with a tazer powered by a car battery and collapsed face first to the ground. Raynare tried to help him while Akeno only laughed to herself and everyone else just had a sweat drop except Koneko who was eating snacks.

After some time had passed, Raynare managed to carry Blake but had to change forms in order to do so since he was surprisingly much more heavy than she had anticipated and flew him back to his church. Meanwhile, Issei was standing silently while remembering when he was still dating Raynare even though it was fake, even though she may have broken his heart he still couldn't find it in his heart to actually hate her. Asia then came up from behind him and tapped him on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the worried Asia.

"Are you okay Issei?"

"Y-Yeah I am, let's get going shall we?"

Asia then made a smiled which brighten his heart up and they then both left for their jobs as devils. Meanwhile, Raynare had managed to reach the church and carried him inside and placed him down on a bench and only looked at him while he was unconscious. She had never been showed much kindness except for acknowledgement by her superiors and the only person who had cared enough about her, even though they never knew much about her, saved her life on his own accord.

She then only sat down beside him and began touch his face, he would either rub it away or scratched it and she would giggle at his reactions, soon Hisaowa came through a door that was in the back part of the church and Raynare immediately tried to act calm and normal but as soon as Hisaowa came in and looked at her, he only chuckled and she knew she had been found out and started blushing a little.

"So tell me, how much fun were you having while I was out?"

"N-Not too much but Blake here just collapsed from being shocked so I brought him here."

She then began to look away from Hisaowa who only chuckled to himself, Raynare began to fidget around but soon Blake woke up and began to slowly rise up and sat on the bench while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh, I never want to go through that again."

After Blake stopped rubbing his head, he then looked to his sides to find Raynare sitting next to him in her fallen angel form. She was looking away from Blake while having a hint of blush on her cheeks but not too much where Blake could notice. Blake then turned his head toward Hisaowa who was holding something in his hands which made him very curious.

"Hey Hisaowa, what's that in your hands there?"

"Oh this? This is just what nuns wear at church."

"But we don't have any females living here."

"Are you sure? We have one female occupant here already and your even sitting next to her too."

Raynare and Blake then had surprised looks on their faces and looked at each other immediately and then back at Hisaowa.

"W-Wait a minute here! I didn't have any intention of staying here at all!" Raynare said with frustration.

"Well I took the liberty of having you stay here at the church."

"B-But why would I stay here?!"

"Well, I think your other fallen angel friends don't even know that your alive and thatyou have pretty much no where else to go and the fact that Blake has to help you too, I figured that you would stay here."

Raynare then went silent but not at the fact of her staying there but at Blake having to help her but with what? She then looked at Blake who had a nervous look on him but she had a more serious look.

"What did he mean by 'help' Blake?"

"W-Well I promised that I would help you to become a better person and have you pay back your sins."

"Pay back my sins? Become a better person?" Raynare said with a more angry tone

Blake then stood up and started to move away from Raynare but she also stood up and was following Blake slowly, Blake could feel the amount of anger that was coming from her and he was getting more scared by the minute.

"Wait! Can't we talk this out! Please!"

Raynare only approached Blake closer and closer until his back was against the church doors and saw only massive amount of anger flowing out from her and coming towards him, he then saw a light spear in her hand and wings out from her back. Blake was in full fear and made one last ditch attempt to calm her down.

"I-I save you because I felt saw something inside you!It was as if you have some sort of trauma and I wanted to help you! even after you were defeated, everyone else wanted to abandon you but I went back to get you and saved you from death! I just wanted to save you now too and help you become a better person and pay back your sins!"

Raynare then stopped in her tracks and only stood there silently and so did Blake, it was quiet and none of them made a single move or sound until Raynare looked straight into Blake's eyes in all seriousness.

"Y-Your not lying are you? Is what you said true?"

"Y-Yes, I wanted to help you because not only did I saw something inside you that was broken but also because I want to help you pay back you sins and help make you be a better person."

Raynare then let go of her light spear that vanished and her wings also disappeared and she only stood there looking at Blake who had a nervous look and feeling to him. She then fell down on both knees and began to have tears in her eyes and began to cry, Blake then ran over her and kneeled down beside her and placed his hand on her head. Blake looked at her and saw that she was in her cute fragile state and comforted her by trying to hug her but as soon as he did, she then became flustered and then punched him in the stomach and fell down onto the ground while she stood up and looked down at him with anger.

"Don't just hug me whenever you want to!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"As for your punishment for trying to take advantage of me, I will be sleeping in your bed and you will sleep on the couch."

Blake then got up and then had a look of disbelief while Raynare still looked angry.

"Why do I have to sleep on the couch! It's my room after all!"

"Huh? You want to sleep in the church? Is that it?"

"B-B-But-"

"No excuses! If your going to go with your responsibility of saving me then you have to make sacrifices!"

"W-Wait, so does this mean you will help change yourself into a better person?"

She then became a little flustered but managed to remain calm.

"W-Well it's not like I'm doing it because of you! It's because I want to do it for me, okay?!"

"Y-Yeah, I got it.'

She then started walking towards Blake's room and Blake only stood there in shock to see Raynare turn around with her emotions so fast but was happy to see that Raynare was willing to change herself for the better and so he then followed back with Raynare to his room and then they slept for the night, she slept on the bed and he slept on the couch. While Blake was sleeping, she was still awake but she looked at Blake and gave a small smile to him and then went to sleep for the night.

**Hey people, How's it going? Yeah I know that is has been a while since my last update but hey, better late than never right? I just been busy with thing latley and so when my school year starts, I won't be able to create chapters as fast as I used to so yeah, it sucks but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon the story! Hell No!****  
**

**As for harem candidates, here are your Blake's harem candidates! They are Akeno, Kuroka, Raynare, Ravel, and finally Xenovia! Yep, these girls will have the honor of being Blake's harem! So I would like to thank everyone who had put in there reviews and opinions on Blake's harem! Although there might be a chance where I might add onemore girl to the harem but who knows if that will happen though seeing how the story is progressing.  
**

**So give a review and I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
